


Luciana 'Verse - A #FlynnFriday Imagines Series

by DoctorLia, DraejonSoul, RedGold, UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: #Flynn Friday Imagines [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Lorynn, Luciana (Lucy/Garcia/Lorena), Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Poly, Pregnancy, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life, a very difficult one, garcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: In a timeline where Lorena and Iris lives, and Lucy, Garcia, and Lorena are in a poly relationship.Welcome to the world of Luciana (Lucy/Garcia/Lorena)CHAPTER 8:The Last CallLucy finds Flynn in a bar a few weeks after what happened in the hospital. Exhausted and halfway drunk Flynn finally breaks down in her arms. She tries her best to comfort him.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Iris Flynn, Garcia Flynn/Lorena Flynn, Garcia Flynn/Lorena Flynn/Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: #Flynn Friday Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647451
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. SPOONS! (Garcia/Lorena/Lucy, Iris & Amy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thaliashadow02/status/1212966659415248897): Garcia and Lorena have their first fight as a couple. It ends with them laughing, as Garcia held a spoon in his hand the entire argument. They make up soon after.
> 
> #Lorynn + #Garcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a thread SO insane, it can't NOT be posted. Pure crack with a sprinkle of angst here and there. There will be threats of bodily harm or anarchy, because, the Flynns. So the rating's up to M. ^^
> 
> This also features a Lorena/Garcia/Lucy poly relationship. You've been warned.
> 
> This is actually posted earlier than some of the chapters that came before it, but since editing and formatting was trickier, posting got delayed (oops). And since this was just us mucking around Twitter back and forth, we hadn't established a proper storytelling format, until Posting Got Serious. So it reads in some pseudo script form. Double Oops. 😅

Flynn finds random spoons everywhere for a week. He gets a whole set of spoons for Christmas

(Then) he gets them every Christmas! 😂

There was an unopened set under the Christmas tree in 2014... 😶😭

When he's telling Lucy to defend her territory while eating cereal, it's the first time since his family's death that he's used a spoon to emphasize his words in a conversation.

Lucy comes to her senses, saves Flynn. They defeat Rittenhouse. Saves Amy. Saves Lorena and Iris. Lucy, Flynn, and Lorena all end up together and on their first Xmas, Flynn gets a new package of spoons. Lucy gets forks. Lorena gets knives. 

> _Iris_ : *facepalms*

It's better if they NEVER tell Lucy about the joke and she's just confused as hell every Christmas.

Lucy starts getting Flynn family-sized boxes of cereal. Wrapping them up delicately but with like a whole roll of tape.

Lorena thinks it’s because of the spoons, but it's because Flynn was always hiding the good stuff in the top cabinet in the bunker and Lucy wasn't having it.

Lorena and Lucy always get Flynn tiny cups and bowls to use. He thinks it's because they know he doesn't eat large portions, but they just think it's hilarious that such a big man is eating out of such tiny things.

Because he loves his girls, he gladly accepts these... tiny gifts... and using them with a healthy amount of Murder Side-Eye.

Iris and Amy just look at them like "y'all a bunch of weirdos" and go off and play Mario Kart....

* * *

> _Flynn_ : Why did you teach Iris how to play poker and blackjack? She's only eleven.
> 
> _Lorena_ : I sure as hell didn't teach her gambling.
> 
> _Lucy_ : Well, I didn't do it.
> 
> _Flynn_ : Then who...
> 
> _Amy: *coughs*_ I'm, ah, I'm just gonna go now. I have a... a thing... yeah... a thing I need to do.
> 
> _Lucy_ : AMY!
> 
> _Amy_ : What? She wanted to learn and she promised not to tell!
> 
> _Flynn_ : She didn't, her teacher called and said she was taking all of her classmates lunch money.
> 
> _Lorena_ : Now guess who has to go convince her to return all the money?
> 
> _Amy_ :😱
> 
> _Amy_ : Don't act as if you all aren't just a little bit proud of her.
> 
> _Lucy_ : 👀
> 
> _Flynn_ : 😶
> 
> _Lorena_ : 👇
> 
> _Amy_ : I REST MY CASE!
> 
> _Lorena_ : That is BESIDES THE POINT!
> 
> _Lucy_ : Yeah! She shouldn't be gambling at school, Amy.
> 
> _Flynn_ :👇
> 
> _Amy_ : She's too young for the casino so where else is she gonna?
> 
> _Lucy and Flynn and Lorena_ : 🤦♀️
> 
> _Flynn_ : I got another call, apparently Iris has hacked the school computers.
> 
> _Amy_ : Not it!
> 
> _Jiya_ : So, do you need me to babysit Iris again? Um, why you all looking at me like that?

* * *

Jiya and Amy teaching Iris reasonable, yet extremely bad habits, while Lucy, Lorena, and Flynn became increasingly more stressed at each situation..

And Rufus always sneaking Iris a chocodile…. 👀

> _Lorena_ : You'll ruin her dinner!
> 
> _Rufus_ : Probably a good thing, Lucy is cooking.
> 
> _Flynn_ : Hey!
> 
> _Lucy_ : No, he has a point. You've seen me make a sandwich.
> 
> _Lorena_ :...Eat the chocodiles
> 
> _Flynn_ : She's been doing better!
> 
> _Lucy_ : But would you chance our daughter's life?
> 
> _Flynn_ :😐...You burned the food again?
> 
> _Lucy_ : Pizza is always a great choice

The take out delivery drivers always know what day Lucy was supposed to cook... 👀😂

> _Delivery Boy_ : Miss Preston cooked again?
> 
> _Iris_ : Yep.
> 
> _DB_ : The only upside is that I get to see you every week😁
> 
> _Lorena/Lucy_ :👀
> 
> _Flynn_ :😡 GOODBYE JONAS!

* * *

**_Can you imagine when Iris is older and dates?_ **

> _Flynn_ : We raised Iris to be independent and smart, she can make her own choices.
> 
> _Lorena_ : I got their background report and snuck a GPS tracker on their car.
> 
> _Lucy_ : Take the taser, you're not allowed to shoot them.
> 
> _Flynn_ : Of course.
> 
> _Lorena_ : And make sure he signs the contract.
> 
> _Flynn_ : Oh, I made a few changes on Items 41 and 42: _‘If you break Iris' heart, Mr. Flynn busts one of your kneecaps. You have the option to choose which knee.’_
> 
> _‘Cheat on Iris, Mr. Flynn breaks both your legs. This is non-negotiable’_

Flynn would be in the back of the theater watching them. Texting Lorena and Lucy updates like, 

> _"He put his arm around her, do I taze him now?"_
> 
> _"Not unless he tries to cop a feel."_
> 
> _"Copy that..."_
> 
> _"Do NOT SIT NEXT TO THEM."_
> 
> _"_ 🙄 _Fine.”_
> 
> _"I could sit behind them, get within tazing distance, but I won't see where his grimy hands are at."_
> 
> _"THAT IS STILL SITTING *NEXT* TO THEM AND YOU KNOW IT"_

They'd watch them in shifts. Flynn gets the movies. Lucy gets the bowling alley. Lorena gets the long walk home.

Iris almost catches them, but they are quick to hide. While the boy DEFINITELY notices Lucy at the bowling alley when Iris goes to the bathroom, but says nothing.

> _ Iris _ : You guys are so overprotective!
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Am not.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Are too!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Hey, I stole a time machine to save you. Excuse me for making sure you have a good quality of life.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Oh, god. You shoot Lincoln one time and you think you can tell me who to date!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I SHOT HIM BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!
> 
> _ Lucy _ :...She has a point though.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : LUCY!
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Why did you sleep with him? I thought Lincoln was your favorite?
> 
> _ Flynn _ : LORENA!
> 
> _ Iris: *slips out the back* _
> 
> _ Jiya _ : Lucy was more into Robert Todd.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : Yeah, she banged him in the closet at the theater.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : RUFUS!
> 
> _ Rufus _ : Everyone knows!!!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Wait, what?
> 
> _ Rufus _ : You didn't know? I thought everyone knew!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : ROBERT TODD LINCOLN?!?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : He was very attractive and into me. Also, you made me all hot and bothered in your suit.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : He does look great in a suit.
> 
> _ Jiya _ :🙄
> 
> _ Rufus _ :😳
> 
> _ Amy _ : MY SISTER BANGED ROBERT TODD LINCOLN WHILE THINKING OF FLYNN
> 
> _ Iris (shouting from the hallway) _ : COULD THE ADULTS TONE DOWN THE ICKY GROWNUP TALK FOR THE NOT-SO-ADULTS THAT CAN HEAR THEM? (mutters) UGH. Grownups... 🙄
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I don't want to hear about you and Lincoln's son.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : You're lucky, she bragged about it...In detail.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : YOU ASKED!!
> 
> Lorena: Garcia, leave the room, I want details.
> 
> _ Flynn _ :😱
> 
> _ Jiya _ : Tell her about Ian Flemming.
> 
> _ Amy _ : JAMES BOND?
> 
> _ Iris _ : GUYS I CAN STILL HEAR YOU
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Feeling a little left out here.
> 
> Jiya: Would you like me to take you someplace in time?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : That would be lovely, thank you, let me have a think when and who...
> 
> _ Flynn _ : 👀
> 
> _ Lucy _ : 👀
> 
> _ Iris _ : CAN YOU DROP ME OFF IN THE STONE AGE SO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS??
> 
> _ Flynn _ : WE WEREN'T TOGETHER THEN, LORENA! 
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Yeah. Flynn didn't sleep with anyone in the past.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I COULD have!
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Sure, honey.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : I should at LEAST get to time travel.
> 
> _ Amy _ : Can I go bang a historical figure?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Amy can. Lorena can’t.
> 
> _ Iris _ : JUST KILL ME
> 
> _ Flynn _ :  _ *lowered voice* _ How long do you think before Iris realizes we're just trying to rile her up?
> 
> _ Lorena _ :  _ *lowered voice*  _ Let's find out, shall we?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : 👀
> 
> _ Amy _ :  _ *lowered voice _ * All three of you gonna start making out, aren't you?
> 
> _ Rufus _ : That's it. I'm out.
> 
> _ Lucy and Lorena: *starts making out*  _
> 
> _ Flynn: *drinks a beer* _ I'll jump in if she doesn't start threatening us with emancipation. 
> 
> _ Jiya:  _ We have a very weird family.
> 
> _ Amy _ : Only gonna get weirder.

* * *

**_(OMG) This family is dysfunctional in the best way..._ **

> _ Iris @ Uni: _ Aunt Jiya, I need your help!
> 
> _ Jiya: _ Anything, what? 
> 
> _ Iris:  _ I have a paper over Tesla due. Can we go see him so I can check my work? 
> 
> _ Jiya:  _ Your father would kill me if you met Tesla before him. 
> 
> _ Iris:  _ We bring him?
> 
> _ Flynn *pops up beside Jiya* _ : Did I hear someone say "Tesla"?
> 
> _ Iris: _ I KNEW YOU CLONED MY PHONE!!
> 
> _ Flynn:  _ IT WAS AMY! 
> 
> _ Amy: _ SHUT UP FLYNN!! 
> 
> _ Iris: _ GET OFF MY PHONE CALL! 
> 
> _ Jiya _ :.....so....Tesla? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Dad can come if he gets me a new, UNCLONED phone. 
> 
> _ Flynn _ :......FINE
> 
> _ Iris _ : Tata, just don't embarrass me in front of Tesla, okay? 
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Like I would embarra—yeah, no I couldn't finish that with a straight face. 
> 
> _ Iris _ : 🤦♀️

They end up both fangirling at seeing Tesla and embarrassing themselves, but Tesla thinks it's nice to be recognized for his work. Jiya and Amy had gone along as well and had to physically remove the Flynn's after Iris had gotten everything she needed.

_ Don't tell me father and daughter came out of the mission unscathed without Lucy and Lorena finding out. _

> _ Lucy (dead calm) _ : You left the official historian... ME... out of a time trip to TESLA...?
> 
> _ Iris _ : I don't live here anymore... so I'm gonna go...  _ *flees* _
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Lorena, a little help please?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Nah, babe, you're on your own with this one.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : In my defense... _ *Runs away* _
> 
> _ Lorena _ : I say we go back in time and sleep with someone
> 
> _ Lucy _ : YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING WITH A HISTORICAL FIGURE
> 
> _ Lorena _ : _ *grumbles* _
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Not even Josephine Baker?
> 
> _Lucy_ : 👇
> 
> _ Lucy _ :....I mean. Would it even be cheating, if I'm there?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : I love my wife.

HOURS LATER

> _ Flynn _ : JOSEPHINE BAKER?!? I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH TESLA!
> 
> _ Lorena _ : We can always go back. She seemed up for more.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : Hey, where are all these extra trips in the Lifeboat coming from?
> 
> _ Jiya _ : You don't want to know.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : I asked, so pretty sure I do.
> 
> _ Jiya _ : It involves Lucy, Flynn, and Lorena.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : 😶 … Yeah, I don't want to know.
> 
> _ Amy _ : They're banging their way through history.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : I SAID NO
> 
> _ Amy _ : Be happy you're not Jiya. She has to take them.
> 
> _ Jiya _ : I've seen things I wish I could burn from my memory...
> 
> _ Rufus _ : YET YOU STILL TAKE THEM!
> 
> _ Jiya _ : Yeah, cause I go clothes shopping while I wait and, I'm telling you, every fashion trend had something amazing that you just can't find these days.
> 
> _ Amy _ : And Flynn's superpower is haberdashery so he always finds her the best stuff.
> 
> _ Rufus _ :....I'd like a nice suit.
> 
> _ Jiya _ : I'll text him now.
> 
> _ Amy _ : OOOH! And a dress for me!
> 
> _ Rufus _ :..Maybe nice shoes and a hat?
> 
> _ Jiya _ : He said he'll think of something. And that Lorena wants to see who they can bang in the Roman Empire.
> 
> _ Amy _ : We live weird lives.
> 
> _ Friend _ : Hey, Iris, so what's your family like?
> 
> _ Iris _ : You know, I'm probably the only sane one amongst them.
> 
> _ Friend: *laughs*  _ Doesn't everyone think that?
> 
> _ Iris _ : Oh, you'd be surprised what my family gets up to... and... when... and who...
> 
> _ Friend _ : You okay?
> 
> _ Iris _ : Therapy helps
> 
> _ Friend _ : Must be some pretty messed up people if you're in therapy. 
> 
> _ Iris _ : My family is the best, but they over share...all the time. About everything.  _ *Stares at a wall*  _
> 
> _ Friend _ :...Right...Maybe we should get some ice cream.
> 
> _ Iris _ : You know, the best ice cream I ever had was at Giolitti's in Rome in 1921... 
> 
> _ Friend _ : 1921? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : I mean, 2021, yeah, I don't know why I said 1921.  _ *nervous laugh* _
> 
> _ Friend _ : Right... So your parents just overshare a lot? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Yeah. The 3 of them are crazy. 
> 
> _ Friend _ :....3 of them? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Yes. 3. Do you have a problem with that?  _ *Flynn glare* _
> 
> _ Friend _ : My parents are lesbians, I was just making sure I heard you right.
> 
> _ Iris:  _ Yeah. My bio parents met in the Army years ago. Then my tata met Lucy in 2016, well, technically 2014 but not sure if that counts. Mom didn't meet Lucy until 2019 and it just kind of went from there... 
> 
> _ Friend _ : Cool. How did they meet? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : A... work... thing…
> 
> _ Friend _ : So did your dad cheat or something? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : No,.ny parents kind of separated for a few years. Then tata got with Lucy, but he never stopped loving my mom...It's complicated to explain, but they are all together and living their best lives. 
> 
> _Friend_ : 🤔...ok, I guess
> 
> _ Iris: _ Hey, you should all come over, my parents are gone. 
> 
> _ Friends _ : Cool, where? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Um, 1958. 
> 
> _ Friends _ : Is that, like, a new club? 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Yeah, sure...

They return home to find Iris throwing a party. All are dressed in period clothes. 

> _ Lorena _ : Who wants to be the bad guy and shut this down? 
> 
> _ Lucy _ : I bet she has a bunch of boys in there. 
> 
> _ Flynn _ : _ *Cocks gun* _ ME!! 
> 
> _ Lorena _ : What if he kills someone? 
> 
> _ Lucy _ : He won't shoot a kid, right?
> 
> Flynn storms in and glares at everyone. 
> 
> _ Friend _ : Dude, your dad is hot. 
> 
> _ Iris _ : Gross. 
> 
> _ Lorena _ : How did you get beer? 
> 
> _ *Amy sneaking out the back*  _
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Amy!?! 
> 
> _ Amy _ : I was keeping an eye on things!! 
> 
> _ Friend _ : Your moms are hot, too. 
> 
> _ Iris _ : I hate everything.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : _ *Walking downstairs* _
> 
> _ Lucy _ : RUFUS?!?
> 
> _ Rufus _ :I have no excuse.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : We're taking your suit back.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I'm shooting everyone that doesn't live here, if they are still around by the time I get to 3.
> 
> _ Amy _ : SCATTER, KIDS!!
> 
> _ Iris _ : Tata is just blustering, he's not the one you have to worry about.
> 
> _ Friend _ : Um, so which mom should we be worried about?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : I will burn this fucker to the ground.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Language!
> 
> _ Lucy _ : There are kids present. And Rufus.
> 
> _ Rufus _ : Hey!
> 
> _ Kids:*don't move* _
> 
> _ Lorena:*gets a bottle, cloth, and lighter* _
> 
> _ Flynn:*aims at a boy next to Iris* _
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Honestly, I wouldn't put it past them at this point.
> 
> _ Rufus:*leaves house* _
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Who wants to try me?
> 
> _ *kids reluctantly leave* _
> 
> _ Iris _ : Great, thanks, now I'll be a laughing stalk at school.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : We're just trying to protect you, keep you safe.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Ran out of Lincoln's to shoot?
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Really regretting telling you about that.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Go kidnap another president or something!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : I'm leaving her in the 1700's next trip.
> 
> _ Iris _ : No you won't.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : We'll leave Amy with you.
> 
> _ Amy _ :WHAT DID I DO?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : You've encouraged her bad habits since she was 6.
> 
> _ Amy _ : If that's the reason, then you have to leave Jiya too. And if you leave Jiya, then Rufus will go and stay with her. Then you won't have anyone to take you on your "research" trips.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : They are for research!
> 
> _ Amy _ : Yeah, researching se--
> 
> _ Iris _ : LALALALALALALALALALA
> 
> _ Flynn _ :... I need a break from everyone. Leave ME in the past.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : A month long vacation.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : We can get a ranch.
> 
> _ Amy _ :👀
> 
> _ Iris _ : ... I think we finally cracked them.
> 
> _ Teacher _ : I need to talk to your parents about this.
> 
> _ Iris _ : Um, there is no cell service when, um, where they went. They will be back next month.
> 
> _ Teacher _ : Who's watching you?
> 
> _ Iris _ : Various Homeland and NSA agents.
> 
> _ Teacher _ : What?
> 
> _ Iris _ : My aunts teach me bad habits, apparently.
> 
> _ Principal _ : Iris is very disruptive in history class.
> 
> _ Iris _ : If the teacher had all the correct facts, I wouldn't have to be.
> 
> _ Rufus _ :Her mother is a historian.
> 
> _ P _ : We have to do something about her behavior.
> 
> _ Amy _ : No we don't. If Iris says the teachers facts are wrong...then they are
> 
> _ Teach _ : Ben Franklin's mother was accused during the Salem Witch Revolt. At the hanging, Abby's husband Josiah fired into the—
> 
> _ Iris _ : Nope.
> 
> _ T _ : Iris, we talked about this.
> 
> _ Iris _ : It wasn't Josiah, it was Lucy's husband, Isaiah.
> 
> _ T _ : Ben Franklin clearly wrote--
> 
> _ Iris _ : Ben lied.
> 
> _ Teach _ : Josephine Baker is-
> 
> _ Iris _ : DOWN TO FUCK!
> 
> _T_ :MISS FLYNN

_ LATER _

> _ Jiya _ : And what did we learn today?
> 
> _ Iris _ : 🙄 Stop correcting teachers at school.
> 
> _ Amy _ : AND?
> 
> _ Iris _ : Never tell mom, mama, or tata that you've told me what they do on their trips
> 
> _ Rufus _ : That last one is important.
> 
> _ Principal _ : Thank you for coming, we need to discuss Iris' behavior.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : What did she do?
> 
> _ P _ : She keeps correcting her teachers.
> 
> _ F _ : Which teachers?
> 
> _ P _ : Well, history.
> 
> _ F _ : One of her mothers is Lucy Preston.
> 
> _ P _ : Um, physics.
> 
> _ F _ : Her Aunt and Uncles founded Mason Ind and RiyaTech
> 
> _ Principal _ : She keeps making strange comments about historical figures that can't possibly be true.
> 
> _ F _ :Like what?
> 
> _ P _ : Nikola Tesla makes a good cup of tea. Houdini gives the best hugs.
> 
> _ F _ :You can't say that ISN'T true.
> 
> _ P _ : Josephine Baker is down to fuck.
> 
> _ F  _ :..I'm gonna kill them
> 
> _ Lucy _ : How the meeting go?
> 
> _ F _ : Iris keeps telling everyone Josie Baker is down to fuck.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : She's not wrong.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Amy! Had to have been!
> 
> _ F _ : What do we do about this?

_ ONE HOUR LATER _

> _ Lucy _ : So, Amy, since you like to tell on us, you can give Iris the sex talk.
> 
> _ Amy _ : Jiya and Rufus did too!
> 
> Amy:
> 
> Iris:
> 
> Amy:
> 
> Iris:

_ *next room* _

> _ Lorena _ : She still hasn't said anything?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Nope
> 
> _ Flynn _ : Next vacation I say we bring Amy. Jiya and Rufus are more responsible when she isn't around.
> 
> _ Lo _ :But they'd have no fun without her.
> 
> _ Lu _ :That's true.
> 
> _ F _ : Our daughter won't get suspended.
> 
> Lucy: They are awfully quiet... wait, where did they go?

_ HOURS LATER _

> _ Flynn _ : Where did you take our daughter?
> 
> _ Amy _ : Jiya and I took Iris to see Margaret Sanger to have her give Iris the sex talk.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : That... was actually a good idea.
> 
> _Jiya_ : Rufus will never be the same though.

* * *

_ What if one one of their vacation trips to the past, they return home to find out that Flynn's impregnated both women? Like Lucy goes in for a normal check up and returns with the good news, then Lorena suddenly realizes why her recent illness seems so familiar. Flynn faints. _

> _ Amy _ : Oh, now look who needed the sex talk!

Flynn taking care of two pregnant woman AND a teenage girl? Sign me up for the shenanigans! Amy and the gang trying to help, but as soon as it gets crazy they leave Flynn to his fate.

Flynn during the 2nd trimester:

> _ Lucy _ : I want pickles.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Pickles sound disgusting. But I could go for some roasted chili peppers.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : You are not roasting them in this house!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : How about I get you some ice cream?
> 
> Lorena: Rocky Road
> 
> Lucy: Cherry Chocolate Chip
> 
> _ L _ o: 👀
> 
> _ Lu _ : 👀
> 
> _ F _ : I'll get both.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : * _ returns with the ice cream _ * Here you...Why are you both crying?
> 
> _ Lorena _ : You think we're fat don't you?
> 
> _ F _ :😳 What?
> 
> _ Lu _ : You're always feeding us!!
> 
> _ F _ : You have cravings!
> 
> _ Lo _ : SURE USE THAT EXCUSE!

_ LATER _

> _ Iris _ : Kicked you out again?
> 
> _ F _ : Yep. I'm getting a vasectomy.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Flynn come back.
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Yes, come back to bed, we're sorry for what we said before.
> 
> _ Flynn _ : ... You are both cold and want to use me as your personal space heater.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : 👀
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Maybe...
> 
> _ Lorena _ : Would you deny your pregnant wives?
> 
> _ Lucy _ :Yes, who are we supposed to cuddle with?
> 
> _ Flynn _ : These pregnancies are gonna be the death of me. *gets in bed & is immediately wrapped up in his woman* I'm still angry...
> 
> _ Lu/Lo _ : Of course you are.
> 
> _ F _ : Sarcasm is my thing...

> _ Doctor _ : Your first?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Yes, but it's my husband & wife's second so they've been a big help.
> 
> _ Doc _ : That's good—wait, what?
> 
> _ Lucy _ : I have a husband and a wife.  _ *Lucy glare* _
> 
> _ Doc _ : Oh, ah, okay.
> 
> _ Lucy _ : She's pregnant, too.
> 
> _ Doc _ : What?
> 
> Lucy: What can I say, it was 1967.
> 
> _ Doc _ : 😕

_**It gets better(worse?)** _

> _ Lorena _ : Got my ultrasound, we're having a boy this time!
> 
> _ Lucy _ : Got my ultrasound, um, we're having twins!
> 
> _ Flynn _ : 😶
> 
> _ Iris _ : I think tata just blue screened.
> 
> * * *

When Iris finds someone she wants to spend her life with and gets married... one of her wedding gifts is a big box of random spoons. Because everything comes full circle, eventually.

Each spoon has everyone's names engraved on them and DAMN IT she promised herself she wasn't going to cry when opening the gifts. Lucy, Flynn, and Lorena cry along with her.


	2. Snow Day (Garcia/Lorena/Lucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ #FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1225645896001437703): Garcia takes his girls hiking. As a true Californian, Lucy hates the experience. Lorena enjoys it, but is sympathetic towards Lucy's struggles. Iris, on the other hand, keeps running around with Garcia and snapping pictures of everything.
> 
> #Garcy #Lorynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a bit of a follow-up to the Spoons chapter.

Iris starts a snowball fight, it's every woman (and man) for themselves. Iris and Lucy have the advantage of being the smallest in the group. 

Flynn resigns himself to being the main target. But he also has the combat skills so it might just make the playing field even.

Lorena on the other hand has opted out of the fight. Knowing that her family will no doubt be freezing and wet to the bone by the time they return to the cabin they had rented for the weekend. She can hear their laughter and shrieks as she enters the cabin to get a fire started.

Lorena puts tea on and checks the cocoa tin. She hears Flynn curse in three languages as he's pelted with two densely packed snowballs.

F: How is a Cali girl so good at snowball fights?!

Iris: I showed her!

Lucy: I'm a fast learner, a genius, remember?

More shrieks follow.

She laughs to herself before going down to make sure the water heater is working properly. Looking around the small basement, she can see notices a tool box. 'For the water heat, I guess.' She thinks as she goes back upstairs. Another shriek followed by, "IRIS FLYNN! STOP THAT!"

Lorena pokes her head out to see that Iris has climbed a tall, old, and probably not safe tree.

In honesty, it's not that far of a fall should something happen, but Flynn is terrified. He's lost his daughter before, he can't do so again.

Lorena and Lucy exchange glances.

Flynn has his arms out, ready to catch her if anything was to happen. "Get. Down. Now." He orders her, but she just glares back at him.

"Tata, I climb the trees back home all the time!"

"I’LL BUILD YOU A TREEHOUSE! NOW GET DOWN!"

Lorena steps outside, while Lucy walks up to him.

Lucy places a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looks at her and the silent communication is there. "You can't protect her from everything and it's okay, Iris is strong, we taught her well, she'll land on her feet."

While Flynn struggles with the truth, Lorena calls out, "I made cocoa."

Iris twitches a little, wanting to run to the cabin for the cocoa, but stays put,a rebel to the end.

Flynn finally huffs and walks to the cabin, upset. Lucy motions for Iris to follow and then smiles at Lorena on her way in. "Eight months’ time we'll be raising _four_ kids." Lorena laughs. "I suppose we should enjoy this level of peace and quiet while it lasts," 

Once inside, they grab their drinks and settle in front of the fire. It's warm and cozy, and soon all thoughts of Iris in the tree are forgotten.

"Do we want to play a game?" Lucy asks.

Flynn looks over at Iris, who looks back with an apologetic smile before agreeing to play Monopoly.

Lorena grabs Lucy's hand so they can go up and search through the various bags for the game.

"Sorry I yelled." Flynn mutters to Iris.

"Sorry I didn't listen." She smiles up at him

Lorena and Lucy watch Flynn and Iris reconcile from the top of the stairs.

"They are more alike than I think even they realize," Lucy says.

"Stubborn, bullheaded, caring, and kind," Lorena agrees. Sensing her trepidation, she wraps an arm around Lucy. "You're gonna be a great mom."

Lucy blushes at being so easy to read. "I have you guys to help me if I fail, right?"

"Of course, but don't forget that it's okay to fail. These twins are going to be very loved."

"I know that our household is unconventional, but do you want more biological kids?" Lucy asks.

"We had talked about it, before... everything." Lorena admits. "But Iris is older now. I'm older."

"You're not that old." Lucy winks at her.

Lorena chuckles, then says, "You believe in fate, I believe in God. What happens, happens, and I wouldn't trade any of it."

"I bet Garcia would enjoy putting a baby in you." Lucy teases and Lorena laughs at that.

"What's so funny?" Iris asks from the couch, seeing her mothers on the stairs.

They both ignore the question and continue downstairs, the game board in hand. "I call the car!" Lorena announces.

"Garcia gets the hat," Lucy declares.

"Why do I always get the hat?" 

"Cause you look good in them, darling." 

"She's right," Lorena grins, then gives him a lingering kiss. Followed by Lucy getting in on that action, kissing them both.

"GROSS!!" Iris shouts in dismay.

Garcia takes a couch pillow and throws it at Iris. "Don't be such a brat."

Iris sets the game up, but seems to be lost in thought as she does it, prompting Lorena to ask what's on her mind. "Why don't you all go on vacation by yourselves? Just the three of you? Why bring me along?"

Flynn scoots down next to Iris, wrapping her in a hug. "Because as much as we love each other, we love you more."

"More than the new babies?" she asks them.

They look at each other realizing that is the real issue here. Iris is unsure of her place with the twins coming.

"Currently, sure. When they arrive, we will love you all equally." Lucy says as she sits across from them. Not sure if she would accept comfort from her.

Lorena takes Iris's other side, wrapping an arm around her. "The twins are gonna need their big sister to love them too."

"You didn't need Uncle Gabriel," Iris points out innocently in the way only a kid can.

Flynn chokes a bit, both women reaching for him to let him know it's okay. He takes a moment then tries to smile. "And you see what a mess I turned out to be. Kissing your moms all the time."

"I may not have needed Gabriel but I know he has my back for when I do. The twins are gonna need that."

Iris just looks over at Lucy shyly, "You'll still love me?" Her voice is small, breaking everyone's heart.

Lucy reaches for her hand. "If I ever stop, it's because I'm dead."

"Not even then," Lorena assures Iris, the woman a firm believer that they would all see each other again in heaven.

Lucy nods, "Not even then."

Iris thinks this over, feeling the love of her family. "If I have to be the big sister, I get to name them, right?" 

"You get to _help_ thinking up names." Lorena states, smiling. "The decision is up to me and these two.” Garcia and Lucy agree.

"FINE! But I call dibs on giving them their middle names! Middle names are important."

"You don't have one." Garcia says

"And look how well I turned out."

"Told you we should've given her one," Lorena snickered

"I don't have one," he bantered back. "Why would anyone need one?"

Lucy clears her throat, "Historically speaking when it comes to research--"

"See, mom is on my side!" Iris declares. "I shall name the 1st twin, Koala!"

They all look at Iris with different degrees of 'No' on their face, making the girl dissolve into giggles. "I'm _joking_ , guys! Geez, lighten up."

After the adult exchange exasperated glances they began playing the board game. Iris being the dog and Lorena as the boat.

"Did you know," Lucy says as she moves, "that Monopoly was originally designed to highlight the negative effects of capitalism?"

"That's cool, mom, but I got two hotels on Baltic Avenue, pay up."

"Your child is ruthless."

"Oh, now she's only our child?" Flynn laughs. 

Lucy coughs up the cash. They have been playing for well over two hours and Iris had control over half of the board. The other half was owned by the three adults. Iris was somehow _not_ landing on their properties. "She's only yours when she is _cheating_."

"Mom’s a sore loser."

"Am not!" Lucy pouts.

Lorena laughs and stands up. "It's getting late, I think I should start dinner. Lucy, you can have all my properties and money."

"Why just her?" Flynn frowns.

"Because, darling, you keep helping _our_ child cheat."

"I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Busted."

"You can't cheat in MONOPOLY!" Garcia argues as Lorena walks away while Lucy greedily counts her money and grabs her property cards.

"You are fudging the dice rolls, I can count, Garcia. Lucy is too distracted to pay much attention."

Iris and Garcia receive a glare from Lucy.

"Don't think I won't divorce you!" Lorena hears Lucy say as she reaches into the fridge to grab supplies.

"It's only a railroad!" Flynn banters back.

"I own the railroad!" Iris tells them.

"Wait, what?" both adults say.

Lorena chuckles and begins to chop up veggies.

"Don't think I won't divorce you!" Lorena hears Lucy say as she reaches into the fridge to grab supplies.

"It's only a railroad!" Flynn banters back.

"I own the railroad!" Iris tells them.

"Wait, what?" both adults say.

Lorena chuckles and begins to chop up veggies.

All Lorena hears for the next hour is her husband and wife becoming more and MORE frustrated at their daughter as she continues to take their money. Once she is done with dinner Garcia has gone bankrupt & is in the kitchen, looking to help prepare the table.

"They are ruthless."

"Darling, you have no one but yourself to blame."

Flynn opens his mouth to argue, but can't.

"And," Lorena smiles at him, "there are two more on the way."

Flynn goes pale. "What have I done?"

"You had a lot of fun with Lucy in 1962 is what you’ve done." Lorena smirks. 

Garcia chuckles at that before sighing again. "If Iris wasn't sick and you had gone with us, you'd probably be pregnant too."

Lorena thinks on that for a moment, "Is that what you want? Both of your wives pregnant and moody?"

"You mean glowing and extra beautiful?" He flirts.

Flynn pulls her in for a rather enjoyable kiss, but Lorena is thinking about what Lucy said earlier.

"I think, after we put Iris to bed, you, me, and our better third, need to sit down and talk about our future, and, uh, just how big of a family we want to have."

Flynn nods.

He moves to set the table thinking about the conversation ahead. Lorena dishes out food just before they hear Lucy yelling,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Iris then enters the kitchen. "Mom and I traded a few places, but then went bankrupt because she didn't realize I was playing her."

"I want to be proud," Flynn says, "but I also don't want Lucy to kick me out of bed."

"Ah, yes," Lorena laughs, "the eternal struggle."

Lucy walks into the kitchen, flustered. "That food smells delicious. Can we eat and also promise never to ever play Monopoly ever again?"

"It was your idea." Lorena points out.

Lucy glares at her. "I'm not above kicking you out of bed, babe."

Garcia and Iris laugh but it quickly turns to coughs when Lucy aims her glare at them.

"You and your clone are on thin ice right now!"

Iris and Garcia playfully roll their eyes.

"Food's ready," Lorena tells them. "Everyone grab a seat."

Soon all thoughts of Monopoly are a distant memory as they sit around the table, talking and laughing. Flynn promises to take Iris sledding the next day. Lucy wants to go try it at least once since she'd never done it.

After setting up a list of activities that Lucy was allowed to do with minimal injuries, they sent Lorena to relax in front of the fire while Iris was sent to bed after her third yawn. Flynn and Lucy were on dish duty.

Flynn's mind went back to the conversation he knew was coming.

Flynn remembered one of the last conversations he had with Lorena, before, in 2014. It was all but decided they would try again after the new year. Rittenhouse took that from them.

Lorena could still have another, but would she really want to now? With everything else that's happened?

Flynn knew what he wanted, but he'd never force the issue.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him from behind, laying her head between his shoulders and reminding him they are all in this, together, as a family.

"Everything alright?" Lucy's voice was soft.

"D-do you want more kids?" He questioned, voice equally soft.

She laughs at that and he turns around, confused. "A little late for that question isn't it?" She puts his hand on her stomach.

"That's not what I meant. Let's go sit with Lorena. This is a family discussion."

Lucy lets him pull her into the living room, remembering the quick conversation she had with their wife hours ago.

Lorena is waiting for them. Pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the roaring fire. She smiles at them as they sit.

Flynn stretches out his long frame and his wives cuddle up to him. They are all quiet and simply enjoying the moment, the crackle of the fireplace.

But the only way their kind of relationship worked was with honesty and communication.

"Lucy, I know you love Iris as your own, and Lorena, I know you love the twins as your own. But we were going to try again, years ago, do you... do you still want that?"

Lorena takes a slow breath as if maybe this was something she'd been thinking about long before today.

She opens her mouth, but then closes it. "We'll be too busy with the twins. Having more kids might add more stress to our situation."

"That wasn't the question." Lucy points out softly.

"Lorena, it's okay if you don't want more after the twins are born."

"But I do..want more."

Lorena sits up and looks down at her lovers. "With all the sex we've had the past four years, Lucy has _just_ gotten pregnant and I haven't. Maybe it's a sign that I'm not meant to have more." Tears fall down her face.

Flynn and Lucy both readjust themselves and pull Lorena down between them.

"But we weren't trying," Flynn said, kissing Lorena's temple. "Conceiving Iris wasn't easy. Unless all that ovulating stuff was just an excuse to have sex on demand?"

Lorena laughed despite herself.

Lucy grinned and winked at her husband. "Like we need an excuse?" 

Garcia winked back at Lucy, "I have two of the hottest wives in the world. I'm available whenever you want me." That got another laugh out of Lorena. "All joking aside, sweethearts if you want another child, we can try."

"I don't want to get my hopes up." Lorena whispers.

Lucy clasps her hand in Lorena's. "Whatever happens, happens, right? But it definitely won't happen if we don't try."

"And we'll have fun trying," Flynn added.

"True." Lorena smiles. "That we will."

They all lightly chuckle, then Lorena continues...

"Alright," she says with resolve. "When we get home, I'll go through all the notes I wrote down from the first time, get a new ovulation kit, then we can start trying again."

They hug each other tight.

"What about you, Lucy?" Lorena asks. "Do you want more after the twins?"

Lucy hmms in thought before smiling shyly, "Honestly? Just one more. Whether you or I have the next one, I don't care. I think four kids is a good number."

Garcia smiles at his wives. "I don't see why we can't start now." He wags his eyebrows at them, causing them to laugh.

They take a moment in their laughter to enjoy the moment in front of the fireplace. Their family is growing and their love for each other, and their children, will grow with it.

Whatever the future holds. ♥️


	3. Disavowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1228243265612374016): Flynn is banned from entering the US after visiting Canada with Lucy, Lorena, and Iris. Forcing the whole family to make a decision.
> 
> #Luciana #IrisFlynn

Flynn is released from airport security. His girls are waiting for him even though their return flight has long since gone.

"What happened?" Lorena asks him.

"Something of, ah, paperwork snafu."

Lucy frowns. "What kind of snafu?"

"I thought everything got cleared up after Rittenhouse?" Lorena questions with a face.

"Me too, but somethings definitely up." He wraps his arm around his wife and looks around. Iris is sleeping on the chairs. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's on the phone with Denise."

Lucy spends an awful long time on the phone, and when she finishes, her face is pensive. "Okay, so, Garcia being declared dead was a mistake. Another Garcia Flynn died of old age a few months ago."

"There's another Garcia Flynn?" Lorena blinked.

"Not related, shares a name."

"Huh," Garcia is a bit surprised, but then the odds of someone else being Garcia Flynn aren't exactly nil. "So, it's all cleared up then?"

"That part, yes." Lucy takes a deep breath. "But it triggered an audit of your citizenship status. Which has... been revoked."

Garcia scoffs at that. "Lucy, I've had dual citizenship since I was five. I'm American."

Lucy takes an even deeper breath. This was going to be difficult to explain. "Babe. The US government revoked your citizenship because you were still considered a terrorist. Denise said it was the only way they could remove you from their most wanted list… they also kinda declared you dead."

Garcia takes a few moments to process before moving so he could sit down. "I'm banned from the US because of Rittenhouse. They are ruining my life from beyond the ashes."

"Denise is working on it, right?" Lorena asks.

"Yes," Lucy assures her.

"Why do I sense a but?"

Lucy takes a deep breath. "Since you are the one technically married to him, and Iris is his daughter, your passports aren't revoked, but they have been flagged."

"So we can't enter the US either." Lorena sits after Lucy's nod confirmed her statement.

"Denise said that you and Iris would be a much easier fix. Garcia would take a while."

Garcia eyes Lucy’s ever growing stomach. She was in the middle of her second trimester. "How long is a while?"

"For Lorena and Iris, a couple of weeks," Lucy tells him. "For you, she wouldn't give me an ETA."

"Wouldn't, or couldn't?" Lorena asks.

"Both?" Lucy shrugged. "There is a lot of red tape, and without revealing the Mothership, it will be harder."

Garcia comes to a decision, "As soon as you can all return, you do it."

"And leave you?"

"Yes."

"Not gonna happen." Lorena's voice is firm. Lucy nods in agreement.

Garcia sighs, "Sweethearts, I love you both. But Iris has school and the twins will be here before we know it. Lucy, you planned everything so that we were around the team when you go into labor."

Lorena is about to argue with him, then pauses and looks at Lucy. "If you don't have the twins on US soil, what happens to their citizenship?"

"I don't know," Lucy admits, not having thought of that herself. "But I can find out. Let's... let's get out of this damn airport."

Garcia gently lifts Iris and she doesn't even move, just stays sleeping. They decide to go back to the fancy hotel they had booked for their holiday. They had gotten two rooms. Their suite was bigger, but Iris didn't seem to mind as she had a whole suite to herself.

To make matters worse, their luggage had already been checked and was currently in San Diego.

"Denise sent an agent to get it," Lucy tells them.

"That doesn't help us right now though," Lorena sighs. "Order dinner and I'll go to the store, grab some essentials."

She leaves and Lucy orders room service.

With Iris in her room, it's just Garcia and Lucy... and the twins.

"I'm not leaving you," she tells him.

"Lucy-"

"Don't even." She interrupts, "I love you. Lorena loves you. We will figure it out."

"And what if this doesn't clear up? What if I'm never allowed back into the US? Our whole lives are there."

Lucy walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. "We can always move to Croatia. You and Lorena lived there before Iris was born. Or we can live right here. Within driving and flying distance to our family. Lorena would agree."

"I like our lives how it is." He mutters in her ear, trying everything not to break down. This was all his fault.

"Our lives are with each other," she whispers back. "Here, there, now, or then."

He continues to just hold her, trying to maintain some composure.

Lucy puts his hand on her stomach. "We fought a time traveling cult to get to this point. A little red tape is nothing."

She feels him nodding, but his tight grip on her says he doesn't quite believe her. He drops a kiss to her head before pulling away. "Garcia."

"Yeah?"

He looks so lost and upset that she has to place her hands on his face to make him focus. "We love you. We're staying."

"What about Iris?" he asks, glancing over at the adjoining door. "We can't put her in school here, we're just tourists."

"We'll figure it out, together." Lucy brings face down so they can touch foreheads. "For as long as it takes."

"Together..."

"Always." 

"What did I say about having moments without me?" Lorena says when she enters the hotel room.

"Only have them if it doesn't lead to sex?" Lucy jokes, earning a dish rag to the face.

"I don't remember you leaving with a credit card." Garcia says at all the bags of groceries.

"Well, it turns out that Denise had Connor call in a few favors. We will be staying here tonight, but tomorrow we will be staying in a lovely house with a view. They need the night to get everything ready."

Garcia is taken aback by the news. "He didn't have to do that."

"He's family."

There was a knock on the door, room service brought them dinner and they sat down as a family.

"When are we going home?" Iris asked.

They looked between each other, Lorena saying, "Things are complicated right now, Koala. But we'll be together through it, all of us."

Iris is quick to pick up on the nervous tension in the room so she quickly changes the subject. "How about this weather, eh?"

Garcia snorts and damn near chokes on his food while Lucy and Lorena laugh at their daughter’s attempt.

"Iris, you're my favorite Flynn." Lucy says.

"I'm everyone's favorite Flynn," she grinned, looking very much like her father.

After dinner, they did their best to relax. And despite Iris napping earlier, she was still exhausted and crashed easily.

"You only got PJ's for Iris?" Lucy asked, going through the bags.

"I wasn't planning on you, me, or Garcia needing clothes tonight," Lorena smiles at her.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense," she chuckled. After a moment of quiet, Lucy asked, "We're in agreement, right? We're not leaving him alone."

"Never again."

Lucy leans over and kisses her. Lorena starts to melt into it when she feels one of the twins kick. They laugh at the sensation. "Someone in there doesn't want me to get laid."

"Shame. Looks like you're gonna have to watch me and Lorena go at it." Garcia steps back into the room and grabs the bag containing Iris's pjs. He just dodges the pillow thrown at him as he goes to drop off their daughter's clothes.

"How did we possibly get so lucky?" Lorena asks with a smile.

"After everything we went through with Rittenhouse. The universe owed us one."

"Just wish it was finished with us," Lucy sighs.

"It never will be," Lorena says sadly, sitting Lucy on the edge of the bed so she can get behind her and massage her neck and shoulders. "We just have be happy despite it."

"If I were any happier, it'd be illegal." Lucy mutters with a groan, fully enjoying the message. "You have the best hands." Suddenly Lucy feels a second pair of hands gently take her leg and lift it to message her feet. She opened her eyes and sen Garcia sitting on the ground.

Lucy melts into their touch, enjoying their attention. "Sure, sex is great, but have you ever had a really good foot massage?"

They laugh, lavishing their love on one another. At some point, way later, after they've all had the tension worked out of them, they fall asleep.

Lucy though, thanks to the twins, had to get up in the early hours to use the bathroom, leaving the others to sleep in.

She already has a text on her phone, the address, alarm code, and code for the realtor's box that has the house key to Mason's other _other_ vacation home.

"Enjoy." Is the text she receives when she sends off a thank you. She puts her phone down and goes about putting on Garcia's shirt. It fits almost perfectly because of her growing belly.

"Croatia."

Lucy yelps at the voice when she steps into the main room and has to calm her heart by taking a few deep breaths. Iris is sitting on a bar stool in the kitchenette area. "What?"

"If we have to move. I vote Croatia."

Lucy steals a piece of toast from her plate. "You'd be okay with moving?"

"I've been on google all night. Tata might not be allowed back home."

"It might be awhile, yes," Lucy wasn't going to deny it, not to Iris, not to herself.

"You and mom aren't the only ones who don't want to leave Tata alone." Iris shrugs, tearing the crusts off her toast.

Lucy doesn't know how to respond, so she reaches over and hugs the girl.

Iris hugs her back and giggles when she feels one of the twins kick. "I can make more toast." She offers.

"I can make breakfast." Lucy says and Iris's smile turns into a grimace. "What I've gotten better!"

Iris refuses to lie to Lucy so she simply says, "No. You have not."

Lucy crosses her arms but Iris just stares at her with pity eyes. "You know what, I can make a good breakfast, and I'll prove it, too."

Iris watches as Lucy moves across the room to the telephone.

"Room service? Yes, I'd like the following…”

"Mom, that's cheating," Iris said after Lucy hung up.

"No, it's called accepting your limitations and working around them."

"Soooo, this is a life lesson?"

"Yes."

They both start chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Lorena asks with a yawn.

"Mom is making breakfast."

"That _is_ funny." Lucy sticks her tongue out at her wife before wrapping her in a loose hug and kissing her awake. "I should be kissed like that every morning."

"Gross." Iris mutters, moving away from them.

They ignore her comment. "Garcia still asleep?"

"I think we wore him out last night." Lorena winks at Lucy, earning a disgusted gasp from Iris.

"We were particularly amazing last night."

"Killing me would be preferable to listening to _this_." Iris runs out of the room.

Iris only comes out of her suite once food is there and she's sure it's "safe."

After the family eats, they check out and head to Mason's house. Their luggage is being sent back to them, but they stop for a few things on the way.

"This place is huge," Iris says when they arrive.

"Can I pick out my own room?" Iris was beyond excited.

"There are five bedrooms. As long as it's not the master suit, sure." Lorena reasons and Iris takes off like a bullet.

"What would we need with five bedrooms?" Garcia questions.

"In case it's more permanent."

Garcia doesn't want to get into that argument again, not yet anyway, so he grabs the bags and heads up to the second floor to find the master suite.

"Look at the size of that bed," Lorena says appreciatively.

"I'm never leaving this bathroom," Lucy calls from the en-suite.

"We've already established that we can't have sex in a bathroom while you're pregnant." Garcia calls after her. He watches Lorena sink into the bed.

"Big enough for 3. We're sending Connor a gift basket. This is heaven."

"I thought heaven was where I took you 2 last night?"

"These sheets are 600 count Egyptian cotton on a memory gel mattress," Lorena moans. "Sorry, my love, but this might be better than sex."

"But not better than a foot rub?" Lucy asks, crawling onto the bed. "Oh my god, you're right."

"Replaced by a bed," Garcia sighs.

"A bed can't make love to us." Lorena says as she pulls him between her and Lucy.

"Oh God! So comfortable." He admits as his wives wrap themselves around him.

His phone goes off. A text. Lorena reaches inside his pocket to fish it out. "Iris says she's never leaving the bed."

"I knew we raised a smart kid," Garcia laughs.

They lay like that for several minutes, snuggled up on the comfy bed, almost able to forget, for just a moment, about their border troubles.

"Oh!" Lucy says, rolling onto her back. "Both twins are kicking."

Lorena and Garcia immediately place their hands on her stomach and feel the twins. They all smile at each other. "One of them is definitely gonna be a football player."

"You mean soccer?" Lucy teases.

"We are not having this argument again. I'm Croatian. It's football."

"Just let him have this one, babe," Lorena laughs and Lucy agreed, but her hand slips away. They had decided Lorena was going to try again once they get home. That plan came to a screeching halt, but they have bigger things to worry about, so she wasn't going to say anything.

Garcia looks over at Lorena and has a brief vision of her being pregnant with Lucy doting on her. Being stuck in limbo wouldn't be a great time to start trying. 'Fuck it.' He thinks and kisses Lorena.

"Wow, what did I miss?" Lucy jokes as Lorena laughs into the kiss.

Garcia pulls back, "We should still try for a baby. I know this situation is stressful. But trying my best to make you both happy is the only thing that makes sense right now."

Lorena sighs, "I don't know, babe."

"I can go back to sulking, if you'd like." He challenges.

"Oh, we can't have that," she laughs. "But not right now. We still need to unpack and get settled in."

Garica pouts, ultimately agreeing with her. "Tonight."

"Tonight," she promises. Conceiving Iris was difficult, so would again, they'd have plenty of time to sort out the mess.

"Scheduled sex. That's hot." Lucy says. Her eyes immediately dilating thinking about it.

"Down girl. We need to get settled." Lorena says again and this time it's Lucy that pouts. "Between the two of you, I'm surprised I can walk." She rolls her eyes and her lovers smirk at her.

Garcia's phone beeps again, Lorena checks it. "Iris says she's hungry and could someone bring her lunch as she will not leave the bed."

They all laugh, Garcia getting up first. "I'll drag her out."

"I'll make lunch," Lorena adds.

"And I... am going to pee, again," Lucy Person face-palming.

Lorena is familiarizing herself with the kitchen when she feels hands on her waist and then she feels Garcia press his body against hers. "We can make a baby right here." He nips her earlobe.

"We can't scar Iris." She mutters.

"She refuses to leave the bed. I even tried to pick her up, but she rolled. I ended up falling next to her. Her bed is equally comfortable."

Lorena laughs at the visual of her husband giving up as soon as he melted into the comfy mattress.

Lucy walks into the kitchen and sees them. "Why does this always happen without me?"

"I recall that happened without me," Lorena points at Lucy's belly and smirks.

Garcia laughs, "I can't help it if both my wives are beautiful and smart."

"Nice save," Lucy laughs and he pulls her in for a kiss.

Lorena takes that moment to slip away and look for the pots and pans.

While Garcia has never not been one to show his affection, Lorena worries that this could be some kind of avoidance maneuver. Does he think they'll end up leaving him alone?

Lorena catches Lucy's eye visually asks 'Why did we marry such a self-sacrificial idiot?'

Lucy just shrugs, but pulls back from Garcia all the same. "Did I do something?" He asks, concerned. It was very rare when they pulled away from each other.

"Yes. You're avoiding the problem."

Garcia looks down and then back up with a smile. "Ladies first is my rule, Lucy."

"We're not going to leave you," Lucy tells him, hands on his face. "How many times do we have to tell you?"

Lorena wraps her arms around him from behind as Lucy lays her head on his chest. They stand like that together for as long as it takes for Garcia's tension to relax.

Garcia doesn't relax. He knows this is all his fault. This situation they find themselves in is because of him, he knows. He wouldn't be upset if they blamed him. They say they won't leave him, but they have a whole life in a different country. One he is now banned from entering.

Lucy finds Lorena's hand and gives it a squeeze. They both know they're in for the long haul with their idiot husband whom they love. He'll figure it out, eventually.

"See," Iris walks in, "I knew I shouldn't have left the bed."

They chuckle and it ripples through them.

The twins kick again, setting Garcia down a different mind set. What about his kids? Should he be trying to get Lorena pregnant? What if she WAS pregnant? Lucy would be given birth in a few months. Would they leave him and take the kids? He was aware he was having a panic attack.

"What's wrong with Tata?" Iris asks as he starts to have issues breathing.

"He'll be okay," Lorena says, grabbing a chair for him to set down. "He just needs to breathe."

Lucy and Lorena slowly work him out of the panic attack, calming his breathing, as Iris watches.

As soon as his vision clears and he's no longer in the clutches of his panic attack, he sees the concerned faces of all his girls. He doesn't need them to worry about him right now.

"Are you okay?" His wives ask at once.

He stands, almost knocking Lucy to the floor. "Sorry. I uh… need some fresh air." He then bolts from the kitchen and outside onto the patio. He gulps in air, hoping to avoid another attack.

He hears footsteps behind him and he formulates a response that will get him out of this. He turns, realizing it's Iris.

"You know none of this is your fault, right?" she says. "You haven't failed us."

Garcia nearly falls apart hearing this from his daughter.

"Whatever your mothers told you-"

"They told me to give you space." She interrupts, folding her arms. "I've decided not to listen."

"Iris. Go inside."

She glares up at him in defiance. "No. _you_ go inside, Dad."

His retort is cut off by her use of the word dad. She never calls him that unless she was very serious.

"I'm not dumb."

"I never sa-" Iris interrupts again by jumping on a chair and covering his mouth with her hands.

"I am talking. I'm smart enough to know what's going on. We're not going to leave you. I can see that's why you're scared."

Garcia curses that Iris got his bullheadedness, but at least her mother's sense.

"For all you know," Iris continues, "Denise could have this all sorted out next week. But even if it's next year, or next decade, home is wherever we all are."

"But, the twins—"

"Aren't due for a few months," she says, exasperated. "Why am I the adult here, huh? We will figure this out. Together."

Garcia softens and runs his hand through her hair. "When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been this smart, duh."

He opens his arms and she jumps into his arms. He holds her in a tight hug before kissing the top of her head and releasing her. He looks towards the door and sees his wives scrambling to look like they weren't watching them. He smiles. Maybe everything will turn out okay after all.

They all do their part in cooking lunch, then sit down at the table together.

Garcia knows they were right; he tended to do stupid things when he was alone.

But he isn't alone; not anymore. No matter what happens next, his family would always be there with him and he with them.


	4. Out for Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1230764420919259136): After months of trying to clear up Garcia's ban from America, Lucy finally goes into labor. Months of careful planning have gone straight out of the window when the entire team, who are visiting them, erupt into chaos.
> 
> #Luciana #GarcyBabies

"Nice digs," Rufus comments as the group is given the nickel tour by Lorena.

"It was good of Mason to let us stay here," she told them. "At least until we sort out Garcia's passport issue."

"How is that coming along?" Jiya asked.

"Annoyingly."

They ended up outside where Garcia was grilling lunch. They chat for a bit when Iris comes skidding out the door.

"Mom's water just broke!"

"But she's not due yet," Wyatt says and Jiya smacks him in the arm.

Garcia and Lorena take charge and run upstairs to find Lucy staring, terrified, at the water still leaking down her leg. "Lucy?"

"I'M NOT READY!!" She screams making her two loves jump at the volume.

"Well the twins are. We have to go." Lorena gently helps Lucy talk downstairs.

"What do we do?" Rufus asked, panicking.

"You, do nothing," Garcia nearly barks at him. "We need to get Lucy to the hospital."

"Okay, which hospital?" Jiya asks, calmly.

"It's over the border," Lucy tells her. "We were going to go, next week. The twins are early."

"Well, that's inconvenient," Wyatt says and Jiya smacks him again.

"So the twins decided the most dramatic and inopportune time to arrive?" Rufus says. "Man, why do Garcia's gotta Garcia?" 

Lorrna turns around to tell Garcia about the baby bag, but she doesn't find him or Iris. "Speaking of Garcia's..."

Just then the two come charging back into the foyer with an overstuffed baby bag and a camcorder. "Your mission is to record EVERYTHING, got it?"

"GOT IT!" Iris salutes and takes the device and aims it at her mothers. "Wave Momma's."

"Really, Garcia?" Lorena smiles at him. Knowing he was anxious about not going with them.

"I won't be there. But I refuse to miss anything just because I'm stuck on this side of the border. "Wyatt, you drive."

Wyatt does a literal double take. "Wait, what? She's in labor! The border is four hours away."

"And Iris took 36 hours to birth," Lorena told him, tossing him the keys.

"Never gonna let me live it down," Iris mumbles.

"Wyatt, I don't really like you," Garcia tells him.

Wyatt makes a face. "Oh, thanks."

"But when it comes to driving, I  _ do _ trust you."

Wyatt takes a moment to bask in the praises he'll never hear again. "Alright. You've convinced me."

"What about us?" Rufus asked.

"Iris is riding with you guys. I'll be with you guys until the border. DO. NOT. Give Iris any of those chocodiles."

'Well, I'm gonna.' Jiya thinks

"I'll get the car started," Wyatt suggests, thinking he'd be more helpful if he's out of the way as Lucy takes a look at her family. To think just months before she was scared of not being with them when this happened. A sliver of guilt overtakes her when she looks at Garcia. He isn't going to be there.

Garcia catches her eye and puts his arm around her. "We got this handled."

Garcia helps Lucy into the backseat of the car, well, SUV really, then crawls in beside her. Lorena takes the front passenger's seat, Iris slipping her the camera.

"Record everything!" she tells her mama.

Lorena gives her daughter a hug and kiss, then sends her to Rufus and Jiya.

"Where are we going exactly?" Wyatt asks.

"Already in the GPS," she tells him and turns it on.

_ ETA: Four Hours and Thirty Eight minutes. _

"I can get there under that time, but I feel like you guys don't want me breaking too many speeding laws." Wyatt tries to joke, but when he sees two blank faces and an annoyed one he just pulls out of their driveway. "This is gonna be a fun trip." He mutters, getting a head slap from Lorena. "Hey!"

"Jiya's not here to do it." Lorena smiles at him and Wyatt just shrugs.

"I don't wanna do this. They are a week early. You're not gonna be there!" Lucy is now in full panic mode, clinging onto Garcia's shirt, stretching it.

"I didn't like this shirt anyway."

Lucy has a contraction, screaming so loudly it echoes around the cabin.

"It's okay, Lucy," Garcia soothes her.

"This is all your fault," she yells at him. "I hate you!"

"It's okay, babe," Lorena tells her, "I said the same thing."

"I hate you too!"

"Wait, what did I do??"

"You didn't stop him!" Lucy yells.

Lorena looks at Garcia and he just shrugs, "You made me feel like I did something wrong, now you get to share in the blame."

"Like I could have stopped you from-"

"INNOCENT EARS!!" Wyatt screams back at them.

"You've never been innocent in your life," Lorena says, rolling her eyes, then turns to Lucy. "I wasn't even there for conception. I had to stay home with Iris, remember? I'm not taking any of the blame here."

"Can we not blame anyone for the miracle of childbirth?" Garcia asks.

Both women, one a mother, the other about to give birth, glare at him.

"Right, all my fault, my mistake."

Wyatt laughs at the twin glares aimed at Garcia. "I wonder if this is how Jessica felt when she gave birth." The sudden silence in the car made him realize he said that outloud.

"Have you spoken to Jessica?" Lucy asks, mind no longer on the pain she was feeling.

Wyatt shrugs off her concerns. "Federal Prison doesn't offer up too many opportunities for us to talk, Lucy. And when we do, it's mostly about the baby. Thank God Denise was able to help me get full custody..." Wyatt glances back at the trio, all have sympathetic looks. "This isn't about me!"

"Who is watching your little boy?" Lucy asks, distracting herself.

"Denise," he answers. "Which is why I was only going to stay a couple of days, not the whole week. But, again, not about me!"

"Wyatt saying that twice in a row," Garcia utters. "Truly is a miracle."

"Shuddup!" Wyatt nearly yells then focuses on his driving.

Lucy's phone rings. It's Amy.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE THESE TWINS A WEEK BEFORE I ARRIVE!" Booms Amy's voice from the speaker.

"I DIDN'T PLAN THIS!" Lucy yells back and Lorena can finally see the resemblance in the sisters.

"Please stop yelling. You're on bluetooth." Garcia says with a sigh, a headache forming.

"Bluetooth? Wait, where are you?" Amy asks.

"In the car, on the way to the hospital," Lucy answers.

"Oh, okay... wait... a local hospital or the one you set up ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE BORDER so the twins would be born on US soil since our immigration policy sucks?"

"Which involves less yelling?" Garcia asks.

"Shut up Garcia, this is your fault." Amy accuses.

Garcia rolls his eyes and looks over Lucy towards Lorena. "I just know one of these twins is gonna be just like Amy."

"I CAN HEAR YOU! AND YOU WOULD BE SO LUCKY TO HAVE ANOTHER ME."

Wyatt and Lorena both laugh.

Lucy screams from another contraction and the feedback makes the phone squeak.

"Twenty-eight minutes," Lorena checks her watch. "That's good, means the twins aren't in a hurry. We have time."

"Still four hours to the hospital," Wyatt comments.

"YOU ARE NOT HELPFUL, WYATT!" Lucy yells.

"Can't blame a guy for trying!" he shoots back.

Garcia closes his eyes at the thrumming in his head. "Trust me on this, Wyatt. Anything that comes out of our mouth will likely be wrong until these twins arrive. So, spare yourself the torment and concentrate on driving, eh?"

"Draga," Garcia runs his hand through Lucy’s hair. "We have a few hours, are you comfortable?"

Lucy glares at him.

"Relatively speaking," he tries.

"Lorena, slap my brother-in-law for me!" Amy says.

"You're still on the phone??"

"I ain't going anywhere!"

"I can always hang up the phone." Garcia threatens.

"You wouldn't dare." It's quiet on her end for a moment before she clears her throat. "Hey Wyatt, whatcha wearing?"

Wyatt blushes a deep red and looks in the rearview mirror at Lucy. "Um, clothes."

"Mmm, that's hot."

"AMY!" Lucy says, now annoyed with her sister.

"What? I'm just asking one of your hot friends an innocent question. It's not like I can try and flirt with Garcia or Lorena. YOU TOOK THEM BOTH, YOU GREEDY BITCH!"

Garcia gives a heavy sigh. Lorena laughs. Wyatt blushes. Lucy curses.

"I'm hanging up!" Garcia tries to grab the phone.

"Wait, wait!" Amy shouts. "Let me do something first."

"What?" Lucy asked warily.

Everything goes silent for a moment until Iris’ voice comes over the speaker. "Aunt Amy?"

"Hey, do you think Wyatt is hot?"

"Ew! Gross! What the fuck, Amy?"

"LANGUAGE!" all three parents shout.

"AM I ON CONFERENCE CALL???"

Amy cackles.

Iris hangs up. Knowing that she was going to get lectured about her language later. Unless her parents forget about it under all the baby drama.

"Want more chocodiles?" Jiya asks, pulling a duffel bag full of the treats onto her lap. She had sat in the back with Iris.

"Yes."

"Pass me one of those, babe," Rufus says. "Trying to keep up with Wyatt is giving me anxiety."

Jiya unwraps one and passes it to him.

"You don't have to keep up," Iris says between bites. "I know where we're going."

"Hospital, right," he says.

"No, well, yes, but no."

"Do I need to cut you off?" Jiya points to the smeared chocolate on her face.

"I mean, we're stopping first, before we cross," Iris explains. "There is a nice hotel. Tata's gonna wait there until mom and the twins can travel."

"That's... damn," Rufus says.

"He plans on sneaking onto US soil if something major happens. He's got it all planned out." Iris accepts the napkins from Jiya to erase the evidence.

"Hmm… What did Amy want?"

"To sleep with Wyatt, I guess."

Jiya and Rufus share a look, "We are NOT hooking them up, babe."

"No argument here," Rufus snorts, slowing down to a pace he's more comfortable with.

"I think she's trying to distract mom," Iris says, her face cleaned.

"Sounds like Amy," Jiya agrees. "She's a good sis."

"Yeah," Iris goes sullen.

"Hey, you're gonna be a good sister too."

"Maybe...I never had a sibling before." Iris says shyly.

"Now you're getting two! So if one doesn't like you, you got the other one." Rufus jokes and it's enough to make the girl laugh.

"Rufus, you should stay with Tata! He'll go crazy if he's by himself after we cross."

"See," Jiya nudges Iris, "already thinking like a sibling, looking out for others."

"Way to make it sound boring," Iris rolls her eyes.

Rufus chuckles, "When the twins are older, you can turn them into your own private mercenaries."

"Now that's more like it!"

Meanwhile, back in the SUV, Wyatt was certain he was going to combust from embarrassment. So far, Amy had asked him a bunch of dick questions and why he hasn't been on a date. "For the love of God, hang up on her."

Lucy on the other hand was trying very hard to keep in her laughter.

"Wyatt, let's talk kinks."

"Let's not!"

Lucy screams as another contraction hits.

"Twenty-five minutes," Loren times from the last one. "At this rate, we should have plenty of time to spare."

"Three hours out," Wyatt updates them.

"We'll need to—" Lorena starts to say...

Lorena's hand flies to her mouth and Wyatt quickly pulls over onto the shoulder. The car had barely stopped moving when Lorena opens the door and retches on the side of the road.

"You okay?" Garcia asked, Lucy echoing the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, grabbing a bottle of water to rinse and spit. "I had a heavy breakfast and speed demon here is giving me motion sickness."

"Want me to slow down?"

"No," she says. "I'll be fine now that I got it out."

"Okay," he says and pulls back into traffic.

"I'm sorry if I'm driving too fast."

"It's fine. We're making good time." Lorena says taking deep breaths along with Lucy.

Garcia eyes both of his wives warily. Lorena didn't normally get motion sickness, but he remembered Iris having a similar reaction when Wyatt took her for a ride in his new car...But that was mostly due to all the chocodiles she had consumed just before. "Lorena if you're sick-"

"I'm fine, Garcia. Besides, NOTHING is going to stop me from witnessing these babies being born."

"I feel the same, but circumstances are different."

"It's okay," Lucy said, taking his hand. "I know you'd be there if you could. It's stupid government red tape."

"I can still try to sneak across," he says.

"No, Denise is working hard on fixing things," she told him. "We can't jeopardize that."

"If anything were to happen..."

"You'd steal a time machine." Lucy smiles.

Garcia has no words, so he kisses his wife long and tenderly.

"Ugh, they're kissing, aren't they?" Amy says, gagging. "Rub it in."

"Shut up Amy, they're having a moment." Wyatt says, reaching inside his shirt pocket for the pack of mints he had. "For the lady." He holds it out for Lorena to take.

Lorena pops a couple in her mouth, "Why do you have these?"

"Being a single dad is stressful. It's either this or I pick up smoking. I'm choosing the healthier option."

"You don't have to be single." Amy suggests through the speakers.

"Gross." Garcia mutters. The moment is gone, but he didn't expect it to last long anyway.

"Amy, are you really suggesting that I, a single father whose resurrected wife is in federal prison for trying to murder three people in this car... date the un-erased sister of the woman in labor who's in a poly relationship with a man who can't enter the country and his also resurrected wife, not to mention I did sleep with said woman, just the once!" He quickly added that last part.

Lorena said quietly, "I mean, who wouldn't, given the chance?"

"Hhmmmm," Amy said over the phone. "When you put it that way, let's break up."

"We were never dating!"

"Now you're pretending that we never happened? Some men, I swear." Amy sighs DRAMATICALLY.

Wyatt looks at Lucy with pleading eyes in the rearview. "What have I done to deserve THIS?" He points at the picture of Amy that was on the display.

"Slept with me and had a kid with your incarnated ex-wife apparently." She 'helpfully' supplied.

Wyatt mumbles under his breath for a few moments before he makes the executive decision to hang up on Amy himself. He glances back to find Garcia looking happily surprised, Lorena looking shocked, and Lucy pissed.

Amy immediately rings back and there is a slight scuffle for the phone, but ultimately Wyatt is driving and it is his first priority right now.

"I AM GONNA MURDERIZE YOU!" Amy shouts immediately. "No, not you, the pretty-boy asshat on the other end of this call."

"Amy?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm getting a ride to the airport. I am probably gonna miss the birth, but I  **will** be there to annoy you the way only little sisters can."

"AawwwAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA," Lucy has another contraction.

"Twenty-four minutes, still doing good," says Lorena.

"You should make it on time, if your flight isn't delayed." Lorena says through clenched teeth. Lucy was determined to break every bone in her hand.

"Squeeze back, it'll hurt less." Garcia smugly says. He was enjoying Lorena being on the other end of this.

"Ass." She glares back.

"We'll need to stop for gas before the border cross," Wyatt said, eyeing the gauge.

"There is a gas station right across from the hotel," Lorena remembers.

Garcia's jaw tightened, "I, ah, should call and make a new reservation."

"I'll take care of it. You handle Lucy." Lorena practically shoves Lucy closer to Garcia as she takes her phone out of her pocket.

"Wyatt?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"I wish to bear your children."

Lucy bursts out laughing at Wyatt's deep sigh.

Wyatt is annoyed, but he knows she's doing it to distract Lucy, keep her spirits up, and he appreciates that. Lucy should already be in a hospital bed, being looked over, ensuring nothing bad is happening.

But so far she only had normal contractions. So they kept driving.

After twenty or so minutes, they arrive in front of the hotel and Garcia is reluctant to get out. His wives are reluctant to leave him behind. 

"Tata, I'm leaving Rufus with you. To keep you company." Iris announces as she hugs her father tightly.

"Gee, thanks." He rolls his eyes.

Wyatt fills up the tank as Garcia gets his pre-packed bag from the trunk.

"Dude, I got this," Rufus says, grabbing the bag while gesturing to Lucy still in the back seat.

Garcia gives him an appreciated nod, then gets back in.

"FaceTime me," he says, gently rubbing her belly.

"Of course." Lucy kisses him. "This is going to go smoothly. Okay? Nothing bad is going to happen."

He wants to believe her but he's been hurt too much, lost so much, but damn it, if anything does happen, he will do whatever it takes to fix it.

"I'll be there," Lorena says.

Trusting his wives, he kisses them both and then gets out, this time for good. Iris takes his seat after another hug and Jiya takes shotgun so they can leave a car for Garcia.

He watches them leave, Rufus putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Garcia waits until he can no longer see the SUV before turning to Rufus, "You're okay with stealing a time machine, yeah?"

"I'll shoot the guards if they try and stop us."

Garcia laughs at that. His phone rings, the familiar chime for an incoming Facetime. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"Calm down Tata." Iris says just before the sound of Lucy yelling cuts her off. "Mom wanted to talk to you."

"I'll go check us in." Rufus informs him before walking inside of the hotel.

"Lucy? Everything okay, Draga?"

"DON'T YOU DRAGA ME! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Garcia chuckles despite himself, thinking that things might just turn out okay after all.

"We're at the bridge," Lorena says. "We're going to have to hang up for a bit. We'll call you when we get past."

" _ Volim te _ ," he says and the words are echoed back to him by his wives and Iris.

He knows it will be several minutes before they get past, especially depending on traffic.

"All set," Rufus says, handing him his room key. "Bellhop has the bag."

"Thanks, Rufus."

"No worries, man," he waves him off. "So what you want to do to kill time?"

"Sit by my phone and wait." He answers when they enter the elevator.

"Dude, that's depressing. We should have a little fun."

"Rufus. My wives are crossing the border to give birth to twins, your girlfriend, Wyatt, and my daughter are with them. I'm sharing a hotel room with you until this whole ordeal is over and you expect me to have FUN?"

Rufus thinks for a moment before smiling, "I have chocodiles."

Garcia rolls his eyes at him. "I'll take one, but I won't be happy about it."

Rufus laughs, then remembers the bellhop. The kid was looking at them with a weirded out expression. Rufus looks at Garcia, who just gives a mischievous look back. "Wha—"

He leans forward so that he could speak to the kid. "Chocodiles is the code word for his penis."

Rufus's eyes bug out, "Garcia!"

The bellhop just looked at them with a bored expression of _ 'do you really think that's anywhere near close to the shit I've heard/seen working in a hotel?' _

"Lead the way," Garcia says, defeated, though the look on Rufus' face was totally worth it. 

The bellhop leads them to their room and Rufus actually gives him a chocodile as a tip. He doesn't seem to mind as he leaves. "Couldn't have sprung for a twenty with all of your riches?" Garcia scolds.

"I didn't have time to convert any of my money to Canadian money." 

Garcia rolls his eyes and places his phone on the charger. Then he sits down and stares at it.

A text from Iris pops up.  _ "Our turn, driving up to the gate now." _

He doesn't reply, doesn't want to distract anyone.

Fifteen mins pass. The phone rings.

"We're through!" says Iris.

Garcia visibly relaxes. "How's Lucy?"

"I STILL HATE YOU!"

"Contractions have shortened significantly," Lorena says, "but I can see the hospital."

Relieved, all Garcia can do is sit... and wait. 

"Iris you have the camcorder?" Garcia asks urgently.

"Yes, but Mama is going to take it into the delivery room to save me from being scarred for life."

"Iris there is nothing scarring about the miracle of childbirth."

"Garcia when Iris was being born you fainted."

"I SAW A TINY HUMAN LEAVE YOUR BODY! I PANICKED!"

Lorena rolls her eyes, "And that didn't scar you a little?"

Garcia chuckles, "Obviously not if I want nothing more then to see it all over again with Lucy."

"That's sweet… I think." Wyatt pipes up. "We're in front of the hospital." 

The next fifteen minutes were semi chaotic. Lucy had to get checked in and processed into a room. Iris was considered too young to go in, so she stayed in the waiting room being watched by Wyatt, a job that was supposed to Amy's, who herself was currently airborne with no signal.

Lorena, on the other hand, had gone to the bathroom to throw up again.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asks. "Because if you've got something you really shouldn't be in the room."

"I'm not sick," Lorena says. "I know what that feels like and this feels different, like... oh shit." "Ma'am?" The nurse is concerned.

Lorena has gone pale. "Is it possible for me to take a pregnancy test?"

Lucy shoots Lorena a surprised look. "No."

"Lucy?"

"Garcia should be here when we find out. No matter the results. He should be here WITH us." Tears pooled in her eyes. 

Lorena takes Lucy's hand. "I know babe, I know." She runs her hand through her hair and kisses her forehead. "Let's focus on you and these beautiful twin girls who are excited to meet you."

Lucy still has tears but nods.

Lorena takes out the camcorder and settles in for the long haul.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Iris anxiously paces back and forth. Unbeknownst to her, her father was doing the exact same thing.

Wyatt was holding the phone and talking with Rufus. Both Garcia's pacing in the background. "Not sure, Iris. Might be longer than when you were born, it might be shorter." Wyatt shrugs., clearly out of his element here. He wishes Amy's flight would hurry up ready. She was better with Iris then he was.

"That's not an answer doofus." She glares at him.

"It somehow hurts more when she calls me names." He says to Rufus. 

Amy shows up just in time. She holds the camcorder while Lucy gave birth to two healthy, screaming, little girls.

Maria and Alice Garcia.

Garcia burst into tears when he heard them, big ugly tears that Rufus pretended he didn't see.

The agonizing part came next.

Lucy had to spend a few days in the hospital since the twins were early. They talked on the phone all the time but he felt physical pain not being there for all of his girls.

Eventually Lucy iss released and Wyatt is conscripted to drive everyone back.

Garcia counts the seconds.

He stands outside the hotel. Pacing. Rufus had grown accustomed to watching him. Whenever Garcia wasn't on the phone with one of his girls, he was wearing the carpet down with his pacing. Rufus had lost it the night before, screaming at Garcia to stop and sleep. "You're doing it again."

"I can't help it. They passed the border HOURS AGO!" Garcia snaps at him.

"Dude it's been like a minute since Iris texted you. They JUST got to the border." Rufus was getting a migraine.

"What's taking so long, then?" Garcia tried to sit down but his anxiety made him jump up again.

The bellhop Garcia tried to mess with was walking out of the hotel to take his break. "Morning Garcia, Rufus. Families arriving today?"

"IF THEY EVER CROSS THE BORDER." Garcia dramatically yelled.

The kid looks at Rufus. "Your manager is probably really happy we're leaving, huh?"

"Garcia broke the Bowflex in the gym. My manager wants you gone yesterday." He laughs taking out a pack of cigarettes.

"Richie, you so much as light one of those near me and either of my girls complain, I'll shove them so far up your ass you'll need surgery to remove my arm." 

The bellhop shrugs and heads off to the other end of the building. Clearly he's seen some shit in his day. 

Garcia continues to pace until they see it: a silver passenger van that they rented since there were now four more individuals.

Amy, Wyatt's son, and his new twin girls.

Amy, Jiya and Iris were in the sedan and followed them into the parking lot. Garcia takes quick strides towards the van, the engine hadn't even been turned off before he was reaching for the door.

It slides back and he was greeted with the beautiful sound of fussy newborns.

He just stares. Facetiming every day did not prepare him for the relief, joy, and wonderment that flooded his body. Lucy and Lorena are certain he wasn't breathing.

Tears gathered in his eyes. " _ Moje lijepe djevojke. _ " He caresses both of their cheeks. He goes to unstrap them and lifts Maria out first. " _ Zdravo anđele. _ "

Lucy takes Alice out and walks around the car until she is next to Garcia. He puts his arm around her. Lorena wraps her arms around both, creating a circle. All of them silently crying.

"Replaced by the new ones. Unbelievable." Iris jokes.

"Get over here," Garcia playfully admonishes her.

Iris hesitates, but then walks up and scoots herself in-between Garcia and Lorena.

"My beautiful girls," Garcia said as he kissed his wives tenderly, kissed the top of the twins heads, and ruffled Iris' hair with his free hand.

Amy stands to the side, filming the whole thing.

Jiya goes to Rufus, "You doing okay? Not too traumatized?"

"How in the world does he get two women to share the same bed with him when I can hear him snoring in the next room?"

"You really want an answer?" Lorena smirked.

"No."

Wyatt had Milo in his arms. The two-and-a-half year old looks curiously at the Flynns’ group hug. "Hug?" He holds his arms out for Garcia.

"Not right now, buddy. Uncle Garcia's meeting the twins for the first time."

The toddler just pouts at his father. "Hug, now!"

"Definitely yours." 

"Here," Amy hands the camcorder off to Jiya then turns to Milo. "Prestons give the best hugs."

"It's true," Rufus agrees.

Amy takes Milo and the toddler wraps his arms around her neck and giggles.

"What's your hourly rate for babysitting?" Wyatt asks, half-joking.

"Oh, you can't afford me." Amy winks.

"We should get back to the house," Lorena says, pulling out of the hug.

After a quick pit stop at the gas station across the road, they get back on the road for the long drive back.

When Garcia's attention is on the twins, Lucy and Lorena exchange glances. Their husband meeting his newborns for the first time wasn't going to be the only emotional peak that day. 

Garcia gushes over the twins the entire ride home. When they enter the house, he insists they place both girls in his arms, to make up for lost time. His wives leave him with the girls, allowing them to get more sleep.

It was four hours later, when Garcia could no longer quiet the girls by himself, when Lucy and Lorena emerge from the master room. They find Garcia, the twins, and Milo all crying.

"What happened?" Lorena asked as she takes Alice and Lucy takes Maria.

"Alice started crying, then Maria, then Milo because he's a team player." Iris laughs. 

"I think someone is hungry," Lucy picks up Alice.

"I'm starving," Iris pipes up. "Come on Milo, let's go raid the kitchen."

The little boy is suddenly very happy, running after Iris.

"Should probably think about dinner," Lorena says.

"We got this," Amy slaps Wyatt's arm.

"Huh?" Wyatt says, he was already moving towards the kitchen to keep an eye on Milo.

"Yeah, enjoy this time of free help while you got it." She takes Wyatt's arm and leads them away.

"Where's Jiya and Rufus?" Lucy asks.

"Making up for their lost time," Garcia answers.

"Oh!" Lucy says after a moment of thought, and everyone chuckles. Well, except for Alice who is very hungry!

"Let's go into the bedroom." Lorena takes Maria so Garcia can stand. Then they all head inside the bedroom for privacy. 

It didn't take long for Lorena and Lucy to get the girls settled. Garcia marveled at how amazing they both were with the twins. He had been banished to the end of the bed while Lucy nursed one and Lorena rocked the other. Garcia was happy to watch his girls.

"What are you grinning at over there?" Lorena had looked up and noticed his goofy smile.

"My beautiful wives taking care of my twin girls." He gushes with a wink. "It doesn't get better then this."

Lucy and Lorena shared a look, before Lorena spoke. "Um...Garcia?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something."

Lorena sits down next to Garcia, still holding Maria. "While at the hospital, I got sick a few more times."

He gave her a worried look, suddenly every bad scenario possible running through his head.

"Relax," she soothes him. "It's either me getting old and not able to handle motion sickness anymore, or... I'm pregnant."

Garcia felt like he hit a wall at a full stop. They had been trying, of course, but it had taken so long with Iris, almost to the point they thought it wasn't meant to be.

"I haven't taken a test," Lorena adds. "We felt you should be with us when I do."

Garcia leans over and kisses her deeply, letting her know he loved her no matter the result. Maria gets fussy and Garcia kisses the top of her head.

He looks between his wives, his daughters, and thinks of Iris. "What did I ever do to deserve you all?" 

"You stole a time machine." Lucy states with a smirk.

Garcia laughs. "Best decision of my life." He takes a breath and looks at Lorena. "I think we still have a couple of pregnancy tests in the bathroom. Do you want to find out today?"

Lorena hesitates a moment. They had been trying for such a long time, but now that there was a possibility that she WAS pregnant she was scared. "I… do. I just..."

Lucy reaches over with her free hand, placing it around her waist. "Are you scared?"

"What if I'm wrong? God, what if I'm RIGHT? We JUST had the twins." 

"And we have each other," Lucy smiles and kisses her.

Garcia takes Maria, rocking her gently. "We always will, no matter the results."

Lorena takes a deep breath and finds strength in her husband and wife. She stands up and walks into the bathroom.

Lucy and Garcia look at each other and know what the other is thinking. They will support each other, physically and emotionally, no matter what happens.

"She'll be very disappointed if it's negative," Lucy says.

"We have been through this before, several times," Garcia says sadly. "But this time we have you. We have Iris and the twins. She'll be okay, and we'll keep trying."

They kiss, touching their foreheads together. Now all they do is wait.

A few moments go by and Lorena still hadn't returned from the bathroom. "Are you as worried as I am?" Lucy stares at the bathroom door, waiting for it to open.

"Her bladder can't perform under pressure." Seeing the worried look on Lucy's face, he quickly adds, "Two more minutes before I kick the door down."

Lucy's lip twitches. She was too anxious to laugh. "We should put the twins in the nursery. In case it's negative and we need our arms to hold her."

Garcia nods and stands with Maria. "Hand me Alice. I'll take them and tell Amy what's going on. That way, she can keep an eye on them."

Lucy nods and hands Alice over. She watches him leave and reappear after a few minutes. "What's everyone doing?"

Garcia settles next to her again. "Wyatt's grilling, everyone else is playing Mario Kart. Milo promised to protect the twins." 

"Why does this not surprise me?" Lucy manages a smile. "Coming from Wyatt's kid?"

Garcia shrugs. "It'll be nice though, for the twins to have someone closer to their age to play with. I know I don't remember my time with Gabriel, growing up, but from what he's told me..."

Lucy rubs his back and lays her head on his shoulder. "You called him?"

"Left a text, with the time change he's already asleep." Garcia said. "I'll call when he wakes up."

At that moment they hear the toilet flush. That means at least another five minutes until the test will finish.

Lorena opens the door and walks out, pregnancy test in one hand, her phone in the other. Garcia and Lucy watch as she places the test on the dresser before getting into bed with them. "I hate this part." She mumbles. Garcia and Lucy wrap themselves around herm

They all sit up against the headboard. Lorena's phone on her lap, the timer ticking down.

"We have time for a quickie. Might calm you down."

"Garcia..."

"He's right. I can't have sex for a few weeks but I can assist him in getting you off."

Lorena blinks before looking at Lucy. "Tempting. But I'm too nervous to do anything. Can we just… not talk?" Her spouses nod and their hold on her tightens.

They sit in silence for several minutes. The air thick with anticipation, broken only when the alarm goes off and the trio jump. They untangle from each other.

Lorena scrambles off the bed. She takes a deep breath and walks towards the test. She had done this plenty of times before, yet she was still as nervous as the first time they had tried. She lifts the stick and reads the results.

"Lorena? What's it say?"

Lorena turns, tears in her eyes. "I'm..."


	5. Being Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1233309997611790338): Lorena is having cravings for foods/candies from the US and Flynn is becoming frustrated with not being able to get them for her. It doesn't help that he hasn't gotten any sleep since the twins arrived. He's on the verge of snapping.
> 
> #Luciana #FlynnClan

"A Kit Kat is a Kit Kat," Flynn says in frustration.

"No," Lorena is firm. "Kit Kats in Canada are made by Nestle, the ones back home are Hershey!"

"... Why is that a thing?"

"Capitalism!" Lucy yells from the other room where she's nursing Alice.

Flynn lets out a soul leaving sigh. "Lorena, honey, you're gonna have to hold out until Wyatt and Amy visit in a couple of days. Since you won't eat the Kit Kats they have here."

Lorena pouts with a groan, wishing more than anything that they were in America with  _ real  _ Kit Kats.

"Fine. But Wyatt better have gotten  _ everything  _ on the list I sent him!"

"I'll text him later and include the Kit Kats." Flynn smiles down at his wife. He goes to kiss her, when he hears Maria crying from upstairs. "I swear that girl never sleeps. I got her." He yawns.

Lorena stops him. "When was the last time  _ you  _ slept?"

He thinks about this for a moment. "What day is it?"

"Lucy," Lorena calls out to her, "why did we marry such a self-sacrificing idiot?"

"Because he looks good in a suit," she called back with a laugh in her voice.

"Right, of course." Lorena chuckles, then stands. She's starting to show, and as tired as Flynn is feeling, he wouldn't trade it for three daughters and the child yet to come. "You lay down, I'll grab Maria."

She doesn't give him a chance to argue and goes into the nursery.

Flynn considers bed, but thinks better of it and instead goes to the sofa to curl up beside Lucy who is still nursing.

"Maria never sleeps," she says, "and Alice always eats."

"That's funny." Flynn says, "You never sleep and Lorena always eats. Are these twins even mine?" He jokes.

Lucy laughs and bumps his shoulder with hers. "Are you sleeping?"

"Of course, I am."

"Garcia. Every time one of the girls cries you are  _ always  _ the first one to grab them. I don't even think you make it to bed half the time."

Flynn clears his throat, uncomfortable with how his wives have clearly noticed his lack of sleep. "Lucy, I sleep. It's just easier to sleep in the nursery. The twins never seem to sleep." It's a lie and he hopes she doesn't notice.

Lucy of course notices, but wonders if now is the time to call him out or wait. Alice takes that moment to finish up, finally.

"You want me to burp her?" he asks.

"I'm good, this is a full service station." Lucy laughs and stands up, putting Alice on her shoulder, softly patting her back as she sings a gentle lullaby.

A few minutes later, Lorena walks back in and Lucy shushes her. Flynn has fallen asleep on the sofa, lulled there by Lucy's voice.

Lorena bends and places a gentle kiss on his head. "I'm worried about him." She whispers.

"He lied to me about sleeping. Do you think he's just stressed about the ban?" Lucy questions, finally getting Alice to sleep.

"Knowing him? It's probably everything. We can ask him in the morning." Lorena then places the throw blanket over him and kisses him again.

Lucy walks over and does the same before they shut the light off and walk upstairs together, letting their husband sleep.

Flynn opens his eyes once the lights are off. He woke up when Lorena walked in.

He wants to get up but is weighed down by the fact that his wives are worried about him. And that they are right.

Once before, Flynn failed to protect his family and they all suffered greatly for it. Yes, everything was good now, Lorena and Iris were alive and there was Lucy...

But he still failed them all in one way or another and had to go through great lengths to correct his mistakes.

They would tell him that he didn't fail them, of course, but that didn't stop the way Flynn felt. If he couldn't even get Lorena a Kit Kat, how could he keep her safe?

These thoughts plagued him until the sun peeked through the curtains. He had stayed up all night.. again. He had heard one of the twins crying at one point, but he couldn't find it in him to move. Lucy or Lorena must have gotten them because they had quieted down not long after.

It is still early, but he decides to send Wyatt a text, informing him to buy out a candy store. A noise catches his attention and he looks up. "Iris? What are you doing up?"

"School..." She said, puzzled. She always woke up at this time to shower and get ready. "You okay, Tata?"

"I'm fine," he said as he sits up.

"Usually when the dad sleeps on the couch, it's cause he's in trouble," Iris says.

"You watch too much TV," he chuckles despite himself. "I fell asleep and your moms are too nice and didn't wake me."

Iris eyes him with suspicion, he supposes he only has himself to blame for that.

"Pancakes?" he says to distract her.

It worked, her eyes lighting up. He went into the kitchen and starts to cook.

"Tata," she said as she waited. "You don't like it here, do you?"

He eyes Iris out of the corner of his eye. "Do you like it here?"

Iris rolls her eyes at his evasiveness. "Sure, I do. The kids are nice and we have this cool house with a pool."

Flynn turns to her, but keeps an eye on the pancakes. "But?"

"But it's not home." She pouts.

He leans over to place a kiss on her head. "That's exactly how I feel."

He's adding eggs to her plate when Lucy and Lorena enter the kitchen, each holding a baby. "I made you both a plate."

"Keep this up and I might end up pregnant again." Lucy jokes, much to Iris's horror.

"You are all so gross," she said.

Everyone laughs at the girl before they dig into their plates. "Did you sleep okay?" Lorena asks as she hands over Alice to him.

"Of course I did." He quickly stands with the baby, turning away from his wives, and bouncing Alice. "Dreamt of all my girls."

"I dreamt of sugar cream pie," Lorena mumbles and realized she said it.

Lucy smirks, "Was she like this the first time?"

"Yes."

"No."

Lorena looks absolutely put out that she was called out. But the family enjoys their breakfast, then Lorena scoots Iris off to get ready.

This left Lucy and Flynn alone, well, with two relatively behaved babies.

"Sweetheart," Lucy simply looks at him and he knows the question.

"Heard from Denise lately?" he asks to deflect.

"Yesterday. Nothing's changed. She was on speaker. You were there." She reminds him with an attitude, upset that he is trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh, yeah," he says before turning to the baby. "Tata's getting old. Forgetting things already."

Lucy purses her lips. "Lack of sleep can hamper your memories, too," she points out with an arch of an eyebrow and a Look.

Garcia sighs, idly rubbing his daughter's back. "I'm fine, Lucy."

"Are you, Garcia?"

Garcia opens his mouth, but if he says any more then he would simply be digging a hole in the truth that he might never get out of.

"I know you all say you're good with living here," he says, looking down at his daughter, "and I trust you. I just..."

He falters, Lucy hugs him.

"You hate Canada?" Lucy chuckles into the hug.

"I won't go on the record saying that. I don't like not being home." He wants to hand her the baby so that he can go on a jog or work out in the basement, anything to get away from this conversation.

"Garcia, this is our home until everything gets sorted out." Lucy reminds him.

"I know." He says getting frustrated with that response. She and Lorena have been saying that for months and it was grating on his nerves. They had spent a long time getting used to their relationship and the house back in the States represented how far they had come. He missed that house. Everything they owned was in  _ that  _ house. Not here in the Canadian wilderness. With its trees and overly polite people.  _ No one _ was that nice.

"FLYNN!" Lucy yells snapping him back to the present. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry,  _ draga _ ," he takes a few calming breaths.

"Don't apologise," she tells him. "Talk to me, to us."

Alice gets fussy and he calms her down, gently rocking her.

"Or..." Lucy said, "talk to someone?"

Flynn pauses and looks at her. "You mean like a therapist?"

Lucy shrugs, "If it'll help, yes."

Flynn paces with Alice for a moment. Therapy had helped him before. He had needed it after returning from war. He didn't need one after Rittenhouse because he had his girls and he was happy. "I… I'll think about it. It's not like I can just pick one and spill my guts. They'd have to get vetted by Denise."

"Give me Alice."

Flynn sighs deeply, "I can handle a fussy child, Lucy."

Lucy raises a brow at his tone, "Do not speak to me like that. And she is asleep, Garcia."

He looks down to find Alice asleep in his arms.

"Trauma never goes away," Lorena says as she comes back in; she had heard their conversation. "You were riding a high, but we saw it creeping up on you."

Flynn tries to argue with them but a shared look from both stops him.

"Remember, after Iris was born, I had some issues?" she said.

"Postpartum depression," he answers. He knew she was worried it would come back with the new baby, but this time they were both better prepared.

"What did you tell me those few months?"

"Focus on taking care of yourself, I would handle Iris."

"Do I need to say it?"

"The twins—"

"Have two mom's and an older sister," Lorena cuts him off.

Lucy places her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to carry all of this on your shoulders. You're not at war any more."

Garcia wants to agree. They’re right, of course they are. But he can't help but think, "I'm considered a dead terrorist in my country. I'd much rather be at war than continue to be labeled a terrorist." With that he hands Alice over to Lorena and walks out out the front door.

He needs to run. He'll feel better and be more calm during their next conversation, he was sure. He was lucky he had pocketed his phone as he needed to text Denise. His wives were right: he needed to talk to someone.

He takes off down the road and, after a few minutes, Lorena drives by with Iris. "Looking good, Tata." Iris yells out the window and he laughs.

He stops and leans in to give her a kiss. "Have fun at school." He looks over at a concerned and slightly pissed off wife. "We'll talk later."

He watches the car drive off and he continues his jog.

Garcia gets to a ridge which has an amazing view of the countryside, and still a decent cell signal.

Denise texts back with information on a vetted therapist who has clearance, knows about time travel, and can be Skyped since they are in California.

_ That was quick _ , he texts her back.

_ You think you're the first person to need someone to talk to? _

_ Who? _

_ Doctor-Patient confidentiality. _

_ It's Wyatt, isn't it? You just don't want to say because you want me to see the therapist. _

_ No comment. _

He rolls his eyes at that before pocketing his phone again. Maybe he should cut the blonde some slack. He was trying his best with raising his son. He pushes that thought aside. He must really be sleep-deprived if he was thinking of being nice to Wyatt. Besides, he was dating Amy now and that was plenty enough of an excuse to continue teasing him.

He doesn't feel like returning to the house just yet, so he jogs to a diner that's not too far for a coffee. They know him as he and the girls are a regular.

"Hey, Superman!" Richie, the bellhop greets him.

It turns out he had several jobs and a couple of kids of his own. "Hi Richie."

"No girl squad today?" He gives him his normal coffee order with a smile.

"Not today. And it'll just be the coffee.”

"Everything okay, Mr. Flynn?" Richie asks in a low voice.

_ Great. He's noticed. _

"There are no Bowflexes here for me to break," Flynn says wryly.

"True." Richie nods. "But I'm sure you'd find something. Perhaps one of our counter displays?"

Garcia chuckles, appreciating the man's dry wit. "Just, ah, having an existential crisis."

Richie gives him a hard look and for a moment Flynn doesn't see a kid, but an adult. Richie walks to the counter and talks to a waitress before returning with a couple of pieces of pie. "I only wanted coffee."

"And I want pie." He sits across from him. "Tell Uncle Richie what's wrong."

"I'm older than you, Richie. With problems more complicated than you can possibly understand."

Richie digs into his pie, "What's 20 years? You got kids, I got kids. You got two smoking hot wives and I got the sexiest lady in the world. We're both on top of the world right now. So what's eating ya?"

Garcia knows Richie isn't going away anytime soon. He's annoying like that. And he  _ definitely  _ can't tell him about the time traveling or being labeled a terrorist. But the dad stuff he could.

"The twins aren't sleeping. Neither am I."

"Babies are wont to do that, yeah," Richie says, cutting a bite of pie with his fork. "But there are two of them, and three of you. Surely you have the advantage."

Garcia says nothing.

"Ah, I see," Richie pops the food in his mouth and just chews.

"What?" Flynn asks, annoyed.

"You really are trying to be Superman," Richie chuckled. "I'd say you're gonna wear yourself out, but looks like you already did."

Flynn rolls his eyes. "I've existed on less sleep during the war."

"You ain’t at war though, are ya?"

He narrows his eyes at the younger man. "What are you trying to say?"

Richie holds up his hands. "Look. I don't presume what war's like. I get that you need to be alert at a moment's notice, because it's kill or be killed out there. Lives are at stake, and you're fighting for the greater good and all.

"But with kids, your own kids... that's a whole different ball game, man. You're raising a  _ life _ , you're working to raise a decent human being. And their future sure as hell scares you more than the thought you might get killed in any moment. And you think, 'I have to do right by this kid, or who knows where they might end up?' You're constantly holding yourself accountable if they suffer a scrape, or hear them cry.

"Well, newsflash: you can't account for everything. Sometimes you just... let things happen, and everything will fall into place somehow."

Garcia sits back, breath stolen from him parsing through Richie's almost-rambling. The kid does make sense. And it's not just about the parenting stuff.

"Not bad," he says at last, toasting him with his coffee. "Ever considered family counseling?"

Richie laughs with a shrug, "My mom's a therapist. She said almost the same thing to me and my lady back when we were having our first. Of course we were in high school and she was trying to scare us… but it's great advice either way."

Flynn hates to admit that he actually likes the kid. He kind of reminds him of Wyatt, which is the annoying part. But he's a lot smarter. "Thanks, Richie."

"Anytime, Superman." Richie hesitates for a moment before, "Do me a favor?" Garcia looks expectantly at him, "Get some sleep. You look like shit."

"Always the flirt, aren't you?" Flynn sarcastically remarks.

Richie stands with the two empty plates, "Be Clark Kent for a little while. Your ladies can handle the kids. And y'all got my number if you need us to babysit Iris or the twins in case this is about spending time with your wives."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." He nods to the man, who gives him a little salute before getting back to work.

Garcia heads back to the house, running the words through his head even as he jogs. After everything Garcia had gone through, could he let go enough of the fear?

Lorena was back by then, helping Lucy with the twins. They are sitting on the sofa, chatting and looking beautiful, and less burdened than he did.

"Sweetheart," Lucy said when she saw him, sudden worry coming across her face. He did that.

"I just needed to clear my head."

"And what did you find there?" Lorena asked.

"That... I could really use a nap," he admitted with a slight laugh. "Are you two okay if I—"

"Yes, we will be fine," Lucy assures him. "You go nap."

He nods, because if he speaks, he might talk himself out of it. Then he heads upstairs, changes out of his sweaty jogging clothes, stops himself from changing his mind, then lays down on the bed.

_ Be Clark Kent _ , he mentally repeats until he falls asleep.


	6. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1240871783592493056): Lorena realizes that an old illness has returned after she almost faints. She doesn't want to worry Flynn or Lucy especially now with her pregnancy in its 2nd trimester. But she doesn't want to ruin Lucy's birthday.
> 
> #Luciana #FlynnClan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some references to the Lorynn 'Verse chapter, [Paradise Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206786/chapters/55805242), but this chapter can stand alone.
> 
> Get ready for a bit of angst!

Lorena is lying sideways on the bed. She sat down when she felt faint and is now trying to get her equilibrium back.

Garcia walks into the room, Alice in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yes," she lies. "I'm trying to make a game plan for today."

Feeling better, Lorena sits up. There is no immediate nausea, it seems to have passed. ‘Passed’ being the operative term. This has happened before, after she had Iris. It had gone away, written off as postpartum something.

Halfway through this pregnancy, and it was back.

Lorena stands. "You have the babies?"

"I do." Flynn makes a goofy face at Alice. "And Iris is taking Lucy shopping. Everyone should be here before they get back."

"Good. I'll start on the food."

Lorena goes downstairs and stares at the refrigerator. Inside is all the food they bought to make a birthday buffet for Lucy. It would be her first since the babies were born and they wanted it to be fun, relaxing.

Lorena takes a deep breath. Upstairs could have been a one-off. No point in worrying anyone else about it, not today anyway.

"Lorena, everything alright?" Lorena turns to find Garcia with a twin in each arm. She raises a questioning brow. "You've been staring into the refrigerator for five minutes."

Lorena chuckles, pushing any and all bad thoughts away. "Yeah, just thinking about how much fun today is gonna be."

Garcia squints his eyes a little, she doesn't seem to be lying, but something is definitely off. He decides to hold off on asking any questions. She'll tell him if something serious was going on. "Okay. I'm going to the diner to drop the girls off with Richie. You have any cravings?"

Lorena smiles at his attentiveness. "Apple pie. With whipped cream."

Garcia nods before walking up to her and planting a quick kiss on her lips. She kisses the twins before he moves away. "Call if you need anything. I'll be back to help in a bit."

"Of course," she smiles and helps him put the twins into their car seats.

Once Garcia was gone, she became acutely aware that the house was empty. The guests aren't due to start arriving for a few hours and who knows how long Garcia would take...

No, she would not let the anxiety take hold. She simply needed to stay aware of her surroundings while she cooked. Not leave herself vulnerable.

With a deep breath, she opened the fridge and started pulling out food. She could do this, and no one had to know.

Thirty-five minutes later, Garcia was pulling up the driveway. He had to admit that he was getting accustomed to living in Canada. They had met some fascinating people and their friends visited often. He still had moments of doubt, but his wives helped him through it.

He grabbed the pie that Lorena had asked for and walked up the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he couldn't find Lorena, but movement from down the hall revealed that she was in the bathroom.

He walked towards it, noticed the door was open. "Richie cut you a fresh-" He noticed blood in the toilet.

Garcia dropped the pie and rushed inside. Lorena was leaning against the sink and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Lorena," he said, reaching for her. " _Sreća_ , are you okay? The baby?"

"They're fine," she promised him, her hand on her stomach. "Everything feels normal."

"Then where..." he asked, gesturing to the blood.

"I don't know," she answered, flushing the toilet and moving to the sink to wash her hands. "But it's fine. Could literally be anything."

"Lorena," he said more firmly.

Her shoulders slumped. "Remember back when I had those fainting spells? They're back."

Garcia took his phone out. "I'll call Lucy and we'll get you to the hospital–"

"No," she placed her hand over the phone. "I'm not ruining Lucy's birthday. She deserves this."

"Lorena, I'm not losing you again."

Lorena quickly walked up to him and placed her hands on his face. "Garcia. Look at me. I'm fine. I was fine then. I'll be fine now. Nothing's going to happen to me."

Garcia shook his head, "You don't know that. What if something happens to the baby? What if… this may be our only chance, Lorena." Tears filled his eyes at the thought of losing the baby. He needed Lucy. Lucy would help him convince Lorena to see a doctor.

He tried to move away, but Lorena held on tight. "Nothing is going to happen to this baby. God would not be so cruel."

"Lorena, he took you from me before. What's stopping him from trying again?"

Lorena couldn't find the words to argue against his logic. He had been through enough and she couldn't exactly promise him a happy ending. "How about a compromise? Let me give Lucy a great birthday party. Then we can go to the doctors tomorrow."

Garcia was set to argue, but his phone went off. He wanted to ignore it, but it could be Richie's wife, Rhea, calling about the girls. A glance showed it to be Lucy. It was fate, he thought as he answered it. "Yes, Lucy?" He gave Lorena a pointed look.

"What are you wearing?" Lucy said and Flynn choked. "I mean, literally. Because I just found a dress that would go perfectly with your burgundy turtleneck."

Flynn was wearing his blue t-shirt. "I can change."

"Good," she said with a bit of deviousness to her voice. "How are the girls?"

"Just dropped them with Richie," he answered, glad Lucy couldn't see his face right now. Lorena was giving him a pleading look and he could hear how relaxed Lucy was. She loved being a mother but it was exhausting. She needed this small break.

"I should call and see if they need anything," Lucy said. "What if we forgot something in the bag?"

"I checked it myself, thrice," he told her. "And they will call us. We can trust them. I even had the NSA do a background check, remember?"

"Right, right, of course." Lucy laughed at herself awkwardly.

"You relax, have your spa day with Iris," he finally said. "Our friends will be here when you get back."

"Thank you, darling," she said.

After they hung up, Flynn looked directly at Lorena. "You make the appointment right now. And if anything else happens, _anything_ , then we go straight to the hospital. No argument."

"I'll call the doctor right now," Lorena agreed.

Garcia planted himself in the threshold, effectively locking Lorena in the bathroom. He watched as she made an appointment with their doctor. He glared at her the entire time. He couldn't believe she tried to keep this from them. When Lucy finds out she'd more than likely go mental. Which, he supposed, was why she wanted to keep it to herself. But the facts still remained. It was a stupid decision on her part.

"Happy now? Can I get back to cooking? Amy and Wyatt will be here in an hour to help with decorating."

He looked at Lorena. His beautiful wife. Pregnant with their fourth child. Tears filled his eyes once more, "Lorena... If keeping this child is putting your health at risk-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence, Garcia. Besides, this is a discussion we should have with Lucy." Her voice broke towards the end, but she held the tears back.

"Lorena."

"No, Garcia. Let's just cook our wife dinner. Please."

He knew he wasn't getting anywhere at the moment. He'd just have to tough it out until the morning. Or during their late night ritual of curling up in front of the fireplace. "Fine. Later."

Garcia kept a watchful eye on Lorena as they finished cooking up the food for the buffet. Every sneeze and cough was judged... and it led to a bit of a strained silence between them.

He remembered when this happened before. She hadn't told him then, either. Lorena's health was the one thing she hadn’t talked to him about and he couldn't understand it. They communicated about everything else. It was the only way their relationship would ever survive.

But he supposed each of them was allowed something. Like when he nearly let his fear of losing his family again drive him a little crazy back when they first got stuck in Canada. But talking about it made him feel better, made their lives better.

Why wouldn't she talk to him? Did she think she'd be a burden? That he had enough things to worry about?

"Looks like Rufus and Jiya are here."

Garcia looked out the window and could see the excited faces of their friends.

This would be the first time since the twins were born that they would all be under the same roof at one time. Instead of having their friends stay in hotel rooms, the trio had offered to house everyone.

Lorena quickly walked to the door to greet them. Garcia watched as Jiya and Rufus greeted first his wife then her belly. He smirked at their antics.

"Flynn! My favorite Croatian." Rufus said with open arms, waiting for the tall man to hug him.

Flynn cast a glance at the women, who just shrugged. "Have you already started drinking?" He gave him a hug, despite himself.

Rufus laughed, "Dude, I am on vacation for the next two weeks. I plan to get extremely drunk and possibly pass out in the bathtub."

"Rufus there's going to be children here." Jiya said, in a way that told Garcia and Lorena that she had argued this point already.

"I promised not to puke on a child, is that not enough?"

Garcia rolled his eyes before instructing the couple to help Lorena with the cooking. He opted out of the kitchen and walked to the study the trio shared. Lucy used it the most. She was in the middle of writing a book, but juggling research and the twins had made it all the more stressful.

Garcia rolled his eyes. Every time he thought about Lucy being stressed out, it just led him back to Lorena's argument on why she didn't want anyone knowing she was sick. Again.

There were a few pictures on the desk and Garcia picked one up. It was of him, Lucy, and Lorena before the twins were conceived. Iris had snuck into their room and snapped a photo of them curled around each other, sleeping.

"Everything okay, Flynn?" The sound of Jiya's voice made him jump. "I couldn't help but notice some tension. Between you and Lorena."

Garcia sighed. He wasn't going to say anything to their friends, until they knew for certain what was wrong. "Stressed about somethings. Lorena wants me to relax."

"Now I know something is wrong," Jiya said, walking over to him. "Lorena knows better than to tell you to relax because you don't know the meaning of the word."

She had a very valid point.

"Jiya... have you... seen anything?"

"Seen what? Like next month's lottery numbers?"

Garcia paused, "Have you?"

"Like I'd tell you if I did," she snorted.

"Fair enough," he laughed.

Jiya's smile fell. "But you're asking me if I saw anything bad happen, with your wives or daughters?"

"...Yes."

"I've seen nothing," she admitted. "Either way."

"But you haven't been looking, either."

"Are you asking me to look?"

Garcia went pensive. He had only asked her once before, to help find a way to save Lorena and Iris. 

Jiya's powers were not a hedge trimmer, a random tool to borrow whenever. And once he asks, what stops him from running to her every time something like this happened?

But this was different... right?

"Flynn?" She was expecting an answer.

He wanted to know. He wanted to prevent anything bad from happening to Lorena or the baby. But he also didn't want to risk Jiya's health in the process. While the visions had stopped happening on their own, they still took a toll on her body when she looked.

"Only if you think you would be able to attend the party with no issue. I'd hate for my paranoia to cause you pain."

Jiya didn't really have to think about it. The Flynn clan was her family. "Who am I spying on?" She took a seat in the desk chair, making herself comfortable. "Lorena?" She guessed.

He was going to respond when the woman in question walked into the study. "What are you doing?"

"Talking about the party." Garcia smoothly lied. Years of training taught him to think on his feet.

"Hm. Then you wouldn't mind me joining the conversation." She raised a brow at him.

"Lorena." Flynn said as calmly as he could with Jiya in the room.

"Garcia. We are not using Jiya as a magic 8 ball. Her body can't handle it."

"I'm literally right here." Both Lorena and Flynn shot her a look and she shrunk back in the chair. She felt like a child, watching her parents argue.

"Lorena, she wants to help."

"Who exactly will she be helping? Me? I don't want to know. Herself? She's likely to end up in a coma. Or is she helping you?"

Garcia huffed out a sigh glaring at his wife. "Forgive me for wanting to ensure your safety. I want you and the baby to be safe."

Lorena rubbed at her head. A headache was forming. "Garcia, we know that she sees _possible_ scenarios. What she sees might not happen. You know that."

"Yes, Lorena, but-"

"One fucking day is all I asked. Just one. Give me one day to spend with my family."

Garcia looked at Lorena, really looked at her, and he saw it. She was terrified. "Lorena."

Her shoulders fell. "I died once before. One moment I was alive and then I wasn't. I never had a chance to say goodbye to anyone."

Tears started to pool in her eyes. Garcia wrapped his arms around her. "That won't happen again."

"You don't know that," she choked out. "I don't know that."

Garcia pulled her close and soothed her as Jiya snuck out of the room. Then he asked, "How long have you carried this?"

"Since the day you told me," she admitted. "But when Lucy got pregnant, I realized I might never get to meet the twins."

Garcia felt a little helpless. What could he say? Mortality was inevitable, even with a time machine. And he couldn't shoot a virus or cancer or whatever this was.

"One day," was all he could promise.

Lorena buried her face further into Garcia's chest. Both of them terrified of what might happen. Garcia wanted to call Lucy. She should know _immediately_. They shouldn't even be having a party. They should be at the hospital.

"JIYA!"

Rufus's scream made them spring apart. They ran to the living room where Jiya was convulsing on the floor. Rufus was at her side, turning her over, making sure she didn't vomit.

"Rufus! What happened?" Garcia asked, fearing he knew the answer.

"She said she wanted to check something. I didn't know she was talking about a vision!" There was terror in Rufus's voice. Garcia felt guilty.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Lorena asked as they continued to watch the young woman's body spasm.

After a few minutes, her body stilled. She leaned into Rufus, asleep. "How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is worth your life." He gently scolded his girlfriend. "She's gonna be out for a couple of hours. We can ask her why she did this when she wakes up." He lifted her.

"Put her in our room. She'll be comfortable there." Lorena offered and Rufus walked up the stairs. "Garcia."

"I know."

"Don't... don't blame yourself," Lorena sighed. "Jiya is Jiya, she would have made the choice regardless."

"But I didn't have to put the idea in her head," Garcia bit back.

"And I should have said something," Lorena almost shouted. "This is on me."

Garcia wrapped his arms around her again. He realized that they needed to call Lucy, and not just because she was their wife and needed to know, but because she was their strength.

After Lorena and Iris were saved, Garcia thought his life with them was over. He had changed, Lorena had changed... but Lucy had been determined to make sure Garcia had them in his life. That she would not allow his self-hatred and depression to win.

And somewhere along the way, they all fell in love with each other again.

"I'm calling Lucy," Garcia said.

Lorena nodded and buried her head against his chest.

He took his phone out, but Lorena's hand stopped him. He raised a brow at her. "Maybe we wait until after her spa treatments? She's with Iris. I don't want to worry Iris."

Flynn leaned down and kissed her head. "I'll text her. Tell her to call when they're done." After he sent the text, he slowly let out a breath, hoping the tension in his shoulders would lessen. They didn't.

Rufus walked back to the living room, looking all types of worried. "I am completely sober now. Can we finish cooking so I don't have to think about Jiya lying unconscious in the room?"

Garcia and Lorena gave half-sympathetic looks his way before following him into the kitchen. Lorena gave the men jobs and they went to fulfill her orders.

Thirty minutes later, Amy and Wyatt arrived with a sleeping Milo. After explaining Jiya's absence, Wyatt placed Milo in bed with her, hoping to lift her spirits by seeing the toddler when she finally woke up.

Wyatt and Rufus were helping Amy decorate the living room while Garcia and Lorena cooked.

Garcia wished they could have this every week, but that wasn't the case. His phone then rang. Lucy.

"Lucy," he said when he answered.

"Everything okay?" she asked, only a touch of worry because she knew if it was really bad, he would have called.

"Everyone is here," he started off, "do you think you can cut it short and come back now?"

There was a pause. "What is wrong?"

It was more of a demand than a question. Lucy knew him too well, could read the timber of his voice without even thinking.

"Lorena, something is wrong," he let it out. "I think... I think the hyperthyroidism has gotten worse."

"Oh, no..." she said. "I'll be right there."

By the time Lucy arrived back at the house with an overly relaxed Iris, the decorations were strung up, the food was done and everyone they had invited was lounging in the living room awaiting her arrival.

She smiled and hugged everyone, receiving birthday wishes from everyone. Richie, Rhea, and their kids River, Remy, Rue, and Rose greeted her when she entered the kitchen looking for her husband and wife. Richie was entertaining her twins.

"Hey, birthday girl! We got you a whole pie from the diner. Nothing but the best for our favorite customers." He smiled up at her from the small playpen area in the corner of the kitchen.

"If you're looking for Garcia and Lorena, they're upstairs. I guess Jiya had a migraine, so they went to check on her." Rhea offered with a smile.

Lucy thanked her then made her way upstairs, hoping that Lorena was alright and that this wasn't anything serious.

When she arrived in their room, she saw Jiya sitting up, accepting aspirin from Garcia. "Hey is everything okay? Did you have a vision?"

Garcia and Lorena put their arms around Lucy and kissed her temple. "She was checking to see if we should be more worried about Lorena." Garcia answered with a guilty face.

"I'm fine, Flynn. Honest. I didn't see much. I know what you're having. The baby survives. I'm not sure what happens to you, Lorena, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Go join the party."

Jiya nodded, reading the room and knowing the three needed to talk.

As soon as she left, Lucy turned to Lorena. "Tell me everything."

Lorena sighed and sat down on the bed. "Three days ago, I fainted. I thought it was a one-off, lots of stuff going on right now, but then this morning I nearly fainted again."

"There was blood in her urine," Garcia added gravely.

"I've had this under control for years," Lorena kept going, her words getting faster. "I always take my medication. The doc said I was fine at my last check-up."

"You should be home," Garcia started to pace. "Your old doctor knows you, was there when this started. But instead you're stuck here, with a doctor that only knows a medical history."

"Stop it, both of you," Lucy said with command that Flynn almost tripped over himself when he stopped pacing. "Lorena, have you made an appointment?"

"Yes," she nodded. "For tomorrow."

"Do you feel like anything is wrong, with the baby?"

Lorena took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and took a moment. "Feels like when I had Iris."

"Okay, good. If that changes, you tell me immediately." Lucy then turned to Flynn. "Garcia, I want you to listen to me. This, none of this, is your fault. Lorena doesn't need to be home, she needs to be with her family, who loves her. And that is where she is because she's here with us. _All_ of us."

Garcia nodded meekly, eyes lowered.

"I mean it," Lucy insisted, capturing his face in her hands. "We will repeat it as many times as needed so that you can get that in that thick skull of yours."

"Yes, _draga_."

She gave in to the impulse and kissed him. Stubborn, stubborn man.

As she's kissing Garcia, she threw her arm out, searching the space between them and Lorena. The other woman took the hint and then took Lucy's hand. Lucy pulled her to them before detaching from their husband so that she could fuse her lips to Lorena's.

Lorena felt Flynn lean his head against hers as Lucy continued to kiss her. She had to force Lucy from her lips so she could breath. She laughed, "Oxygen is still a necessity, sweetheart."

Lucy buried her face in her neck as Garcia pulled them into his arms, the three of them just holding each other.

"Whose idea was it to have a house full of people right after my trip to the spa? I need sex." Lucy groaned her displeasure at the situation.

"And I need therapy." They all turned to see Iris at the entrance, obviously regretting being the one to interrupt their moment.

The three of them laugh before inviting Iris in for a hug.

"Everything okay?" Iris asked, a perceptive kid.

"Right now, I don't know, kiddo," Lorena told her, then looked at her wife and husband. "But I know it's going to be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Sreća - luck, happiness  
> Draga - dear


	7. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday Imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1258678900219092993): Thirty-seven weeks into her pregnancy and Lorena goes into labor. Flynn and Lucy fear the worst as they rush her to the hospital. Will the baby be ok? Will Lorena make it?

This was a disaster.

For the other team, of course. Iris was killing it as she kicked the football down the field to set up a teammate to take the shot. At this point, they were so ahead he was starting to feel sorry for the other team.

Garcia's phone beeped and he casually pulled it out of his pocket as he shouted words of encouragement to Iris who was doing a mini-celebration with her teammates for scoring.

The text was from Lucy: _Lorena's gone into labor. Meet at hospital._

Garcia stared blankly at the screen for a solid minute. Lorena wasn't due for another three weeks. But with her thyroid acting up again... they'd taken every precaution...

Garcia barreled his way through the crowd to get to the coach. "I need you to take Iris off the field, now."

"Excuse me?" The woman did not suffer soccer parents.

"Her mother just went into labor," he explained.

"Oh," she said, probably doing the math. She then moved to pause game play and swap Iris out.

Garcia took the moment to dial Lucy.

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked the moment Lucy picked up. As he walked to the edge of the field, he could hear Iris complaining.

"But why, coach? We're slaughtering them!"

Garcia winced at her choice of words even as he listened to Lucy explain that Lorena's water broke.

"Thank goodness Ames and Wyatt are here," Lucy said. "They can drive us to the hospital."

"The twins?"

"I'll drop them off at Richie's. I've called ahead."

"That's my girl," Garcia couldn't help but say, smiling despite the situation.

Lucy smirked as she finished strapping the twins into their car seats. "Wyatt is gonna stay with Lorena until I get back. He's under strict instructions to get her to the hospital if her contractions get worse."

Garcia sighed in relief. Because of what Lucy said and because it seemed that the coach had told Iris what was going on. She had stopped arguing and reached for her bag.

"The one day Iris's game is out of town..."

"Hey. We'll be there. No speeding law is going to keep me from my girls, alright?"

"We were supposed to do this in California," Lucy said, frustrated at the circumstances.

Garcia smiled into the phone, "I thought I was supposed to be the angry one? At least I get to be present for this one."

Iris had finally run up to him, her eyes wide in excitement and fear. "Is that mama? MAMA WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"

Garcia winced at Iris trying to yell through the phone, "It's Mom." He passed her the phone as he took her hand and pulled her along to the parking lot, where his car was.

"Mom! What are you gonna do with the twins? Is Mama okay? Is she in a lot of pain? Why is she early? Is this bad?"

Lucy had to pull the phone away from her ear as Iris practically screamed into the phone. "Iris, first take a deep breath. Good. We have everything under control here. Just make sure your dad doesn't kill any cops if you get pulled over for speeding."

Iris laughed, but it sounded forced. "I'll do my best, Mom."

"I have to go take care of the twins, I love you." Lucy said.

"I love you, too. Tell Mama I love her. And the twins. And Amy. And Wyatt."

"Really? Wyatt?"

"Of course not. We can't let him know we like him. I want him on edge at all times." Iris rolled her eyes as she got into the car. Garcia chuckled at her words.

"You really are your father's daughter. I have to go. I'll see you at the hospital." Lucy rolled her eyes as she hung up, knowing that the twins and the little one would act the same. Dramatic little shits.

Lucy got to Richie's place and the twins settled. She didn't like leaving them, they weren't even a year old yet, but the hospital waiting room was no place for them right now. And she needed to be there for Lorena and Garcia.

They knew this birth might be difficult.

"You triple checked the bag," Richie told her as Lucy rifled through it. "If we need anything we'll sort it out."

"Of course." Lucy gave him an apologetic smile. He had enough children, he knew what he was doing. "Thank you for this."

"No problem," he smiled back. "You go take care of that husband and wife of yours. Mostly your husband, that man is wound so tight..."

Lucy couldn't help chuckling. He was indeed, but they loved him all the same.

"Alright," Lucy leaned forward and kissed the twins. "I'll see you little ones soon, and with a sibling to meet."

Lucy's phone beeped, a text from Amy.  _ Call if you're not driving. We're taking Lorena to the hospital right now. _

Lucy immediately called Amy as soon as she got into her car. "Tell me what's wrong!"

Wyatt answered instead of Amy, "Lucy, first I want you to know that we are handling the situation."

She took an apprehensive breath, "But?"

"... But, Lorena doesn't look so good. We're taking her in now. Amy is calling the family and I'll call Garcia. You just focus on getting to the hospital, safely."

"Wyatt, you better keep her safe. She is my life."

"Lucy. I know. Besides I wouldn't want to anger Garcia or any of you Preston women."

Lucy thanked him and hung up.

* * *

The phone rang and connected to the onboard Bluetooth. At a glance, Garcia saw it was from Wyatt and clicked accept.

"Speak," Garcia ordered.

"We have Lorena in the car, we're about to take her to the hospital," Wyatt answered.

"Mama!" Iris leaned forward. "She okay?"

"She's okay," Wyatt said, realizing he was on speaker. "We just need to take her to the hospital now."

There were so many things that Garcia wanted to say and ask, but not in front of Iris. So he settled on. "Drive safe."

"I will," Wyatt assured him. "I'll text you when we get there."

Wyatt hung up and Garcia tried his best not to speed, well, any more than he was already. Yes, he was over an hour away, but it would do no good to get into an accident.

Lorena had done this before, and she had her wife, sister-in-law, and whatever Wyatt was. She was going to be okay. He believed it.

But if anything did happen, well, he was well prepared to steal a time machine, again.

Garcia felt Iris put her hand on his where it gripped the steering wheel. "Mama is going to be okay, _Tata_. Thirty-seven weeks isn't a bad time to have the baby. I Googled it."

"Oh? And did you google how bad it IS for a person with hypothyroidism to have a baby at thirty-seven weeks?" Iris pulled her hand away and Garcia immediately regretted snapping at her. He took his eyes off the road for just a moment to look at her.

She looked terrified and he could see tears forming in her eyes. He reached for her hand and kissed it a few times, "I'm sorry, Iris. I didn't… I'm just scared." Honesty was always better with Iris. She could handle it.

"I know, _Tata_." She hugged his hand to her. "Me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt and Amy were trying their best to keep Lorena awake. They had noticed her growing paler and weaker the more the contractions hit.

"Uh, Wyatt," Amy said as they were flying down the road, her in the backseat with Lorena. "You do realize the cop is flashing his lights at us?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking."

Garcia once told Wyatt that while he didn't like him, he did trust him when it came to driving. They were a minute or two from the hospital and he wasn't letting off the gas now.

Lorena had always been nice to him, letting him try to make up for being an ass to Lucy. Though he was also sure she'd stab him in the kidney if he screwed up.

"Tight corner," Wyatt warned as he drove into the emergency room drop off, cop car following him in.

Amy was out the door the moment he stopped, shouting for the nurses. They had called ahead to say they were driving in because an ambulance would take too long.

Wyatt killed the engine just as some of the nurses got in to check on Lorena, making sure she was still conscious. She was, barely, conversing with them.

Two of the porters helped to get her out and onto a gurney. That's when Wyatt finally got out of the car. He watched Lorena and Amy head inside, then glanced over at the cop who had been trying to pull him over for speeding.

Wyatt smiled. "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

When Lucy arrived, Wyatt was in the waiting room. In handcuffs. "What the hell is going on?"

Wyatt gave her an embarrassed smile, "I punched a cop."

"You WHAT!?" Lucy looked off to the side and saw a VERY pissed off cop.

"It's a long story, but I told them you were my sister and I was waiting for you because you didn't have a phone. Amy's with Lorena. Garcia's thirty minutes out. Fifteen if he's breaking the law. Bail me out after the baby is born?"

The cop then walked up to them and roughly yanked Wyatt towards the door. "TELL AMY AND MILO I LOVE THEM!"

Lucy sighed heavily. One problem at a time. She sent a quick text to Garcia, with a quick explanation as to why Wyatt was no longer with them. Iris must have the phone because the reply was instant:

_ What a dumbass _ 😂😂☠☠👏👏

Lucy couldn't help but smirk. She then sent a few more texts: one to Jiya, one to Connor, one to Denise, and the last to Richie. When the elevator doors opened, Lucy made quick work of finding Lorena's room, it wasn't hard. She could spot Amy down the hall.

"Lucy! Where's Wyatt?" Amy asked when Lucy reached her.

"He punched a cop."

Amy didn't know how to process that and she just waved Lucy into the room. Lorena was hooked up to an IV and paler then when she had last seen her. "What happened?"

"Just dehydrated, we're lucky we found a vein." A voice said from the corner.

Lucy turned to see their obstetrician and Richie's wife. "Hey, Rhea. Is she going to be okay?"

Rhea waved off their concerns with a smile, "Lorena is fine."

"And the baby?" When Rhea said nothing, Lucy felt a sense of dread settle in her chest, "Rhea, what about our baby?"

"We couldn't find a heartbeat, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm worried it might be the placenta. An abruption would explain why the baby is early. And Lorena's current condition."

Lucy was freaking out. Where the HELL was Garcia?? "W-w-what needs to be done?"

Rhea wasn't one to beat around the bush. "C-section. It sounds scary, but I assure you I'll do my best to deliver this baby as smoothly as I can."

Lucy fumbled with her words. Amy placed her hand on her shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

"Lucy?" She looked at her, "I'd tell Garcia to floor it. We'll be moving Lorena in a few minutes."

* * *

Garcia warred with driving safely whilst also not breaking any of the known laws of physics.

"It's okay, tata," Iris told him. "We'll get there in time and mama's going to be just fine."

He glanced at his daughter for the briefest second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Of course she will," he told her, though mostly he was telling himself.

After everything that happened. Losing Lorena and Iris. Fighting Rittenhouse to get them back. Warring with his own emotions regarding Lorena and Lucy. Not thinking he'd have Lorena and Iris in his life ever again.

Only to actually win. Defeat Rittenhouse, bring his family back, and be in their lives, with Lorena falling as madly in love with Lucy as he had. It all was too perfect. He didn't deserve any of this, not after everything he had done.

The other shoe had to drop, right?

" _Tata_ ," Iris got his attention. "Mama is going to be okay. The baby is going to be okay. And you know how I know?... Because mama wouldn't want us to think otherwise."

"No, no she wouldn't," he agreed with a small smile on his lips. Lucy was their strength, Garcia was their heart, and Lorena was their faith.

And Iris was quite possibly smarter than all of them. He reached over and ruffled her hair.

Everything was going to be okay. He had to believe.

* * *

Lucy didn't know what to tell Garcia. She didn't want to scare him into breaking any more laws than he probably already was. If Iris wasn't in the car with him, she was sure he'd be there already. He had to keep their daughter safe.

Amy had already called/texted everyone else, updating them on the situation. Connor, Denise, and her family were all flying in on Connor's private plane. They had been vacationing at the same resort and would be in Canada in a few hours.

Rufus and Jiya, luckily, had already been on their way to the border when they got the call. They'd arrive within the hour with Milo.

Amy watched as Lucy alternated between fiddling with her phone and petting Lorena's hair. She looked ready to break.

Rhea walked in with a couple of nurses and they began the process of moving Lorena.

"No, we have to wait for Garcia." Lucy stood in Rhea's way.

The doctor just smiled gently at her. "Lucy, if we don't move her now, we could lose them both. Garcia can join us in the OR."

As if by some cosmic miracle they heard shouting in the hall. Someone shouting in what Lucy recognized as Croatian was rushing down the hall. Lucy looked out the door to see her husband run RIGHT PAST the room they were in.

" _TATA_!  _ Promijeniti _ !" Iris ordered and Garcia stopped dead in his tracks and pivoted.

Lucy and Garcia made eye contact. "Why is he cursing?" Lucy turned to Lorena. She had a small smile on her face.

Rhea was writing on Lorena's chart as she affectionately rolled her eyes, "This family, I swear. Dramatic no matter the situation."

"Why are you moving her?" Garcia asked, panic in his eyes.

Rhea explained everything as they moved Lorena to the OR.

Garcia gripped Lucy's hand. Squeezing tighter the longer Rhea talked about complications and possibilities. Lucy was certain he was going to break bones. He released her hand when he felt her trying to move it.

He apologized with a terror-filled look. She understood. This was it.

Garcia had just gotten there, he didn't want to separate from Lorena, but he had to wash up and put on protective clothing, same as Lucy.

Before they stepped into the OR, Garcia took a deep breath. For the next however long it took, he was going to be calm, collective, just like he knew he could on a mission. He couldn't disrupt the doctors and he had to be strong for Lorena.

But inside, he was terrified and falling apart. That was fine, he just couldn't let it show.

Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. "You won't lose her again. I'll steal the time machine for you if I have to." She smirked.

"Wouldn't that be a sight," he couldn't help but smile.

She quickly leaned into him and kissed him, "She's going to be fine. So is the baby." She said with fake confidence.

Garcia gave her a soft look as he helped her into her scrubs. "Who are you trying to convince?"

"The universe. It can't take her from us. Or the baby. It wouldn't be fair. She's a good person. She deserves to live. Our baby isn't even here yet, they deserve to live."

Garcia just wrapped his arms around her. Pressed a kiss to her head to try and calm her down. This, unfortunately, wasn't the time for either of them to break down. They had to be strong. For Lorena. For the baby.

"Hey. Look at me. It might not be fine. But we can't entertain that thought. We just have to move past it. Lorena needs us."

Lucy gave him one final hug before pulling away. She took a deep breath and handed him the scrubs he needed before walking into the OR and taking Lorena's hand.

"I burned the world for my family before and I'll gladly do it again if I have to." He was NOT above threatening the universe. He knew the people in the waiting room, his family, would help him rewrite history again.

"Mikael," Lorena said breathlessly. "I want to name our boy, Mikael."

"After your father?" Garcia asked. He knew that Lorena had been unsure. Iris' name had come so easily to them. Everything about this pregnancy seemed to take the difficult route.

"Yes," she mumbled. "We can call him Mikey, and he'll hate it."

"Probably," he said with a smile.

Lorena seemed to drift off and close her eyes.

Alarms started to beep and everyone else went into a flurry of motion.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked because a lump had formed in Garcia's throat.

"We're about to start the C-section," Rhea told them.

Garcia swallowed hard, this was it, the moment of truth. There seemed to be a lot of blood but the doctors knew what they were doing.

He had faith.

A few moments later Lorena was opening her eyes. A spouse on each side holding her hand. A blue sheet prevented her from watching what the doctor and nurses were doing.

"She's awake Dr. Miller." Garcia smiled down at his wife and kissed her cheek.

"We have a couple of blood bags to thank for that. Tell me, is her color returning?"

"Yes. She's as beautiful as ever." Lucy answered. She rested her forehead on Lorena's. A tear falling down her face, "You're doing amazing."

"Keep her talking. I can't exactly see her from here."

Garcia leaned closer and smiled at Lorena. "Before you passed out, you said 'Mikael' for the baby. What if we have a girl?"

Lorena gave a shaky smile in return and pulled Lucy closer into the circle with them. "Have a… gut feeling."

"Really? Our friend is cutting into you and you're making jokes?" Lucy gave her a look, but Lorena just laughed.

"Iris would've laughed."

Garcia rolled his eyes, " _ Draga _ . Our daughter is borderline sadistic. I can not condone this behavior."

Lorena just shrugged. "So Rhea… How's the family?"

Rhea laughed. She loved this family. "Kids are great. Richie is driving me crazy. Ya know. Normal stuff. Just a few more moments and you'll be holding your new baby."

The anticipation between the three lovers spiked and they all smiled brightly at each other. Everything was actually going to be alright. The universe was their bitch today.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." Rhea said, a huge smile on her face.

"Told you." Lorena smiled weakly at Garcia and Lucy, who were trying their hardest not to happy cry.

Garcia peeked over the curtain and watched as Rhea's face dropped as she handed of their son. "Rhea?"

"We have to finish up with Lorena." 

"Rhea, what's wrong?"

"There is a significant amount of blood loss here." She continued as if he had never spoken.

"RHEA!"

"He's not crying..." Lorena's soft voice broke through all the noise and tension.

"Why isn't he crying?" Lucy asked next, fear taking hold of her.

"I'm gonna need you all to–" Rhea was cut off by all of the alarms blaring and red lights suddenly flashing.

"LORENA!" Garcia and Lucy yelled at the same time, both watching as their wife passed out again.

"Get them out of here. Now!" Rhea ordered the nurses that were working on the baby or Lorena.

Garcia made eye contact with Rhea and knew this was VERY serious. He let the soldier in him take over as he helped a nurse drag Lucy from the room, her screaming Lorena's name the entire time.

Once outside the door sealed behind them. "We have to let them work. They know what they're doing!" He tried to explain as Lucy fought to break free from his arms, determined to get back into the room.

He finally locked her into place, her back against his chest. They both watched teary-eyed as two teams worked: one on Lorena, the other on the baby.

It was just a flurry of shouting and movement, neither side claiming a victory.

Then it happened. A sound no one really expected to hear filled the otherwise noisy room. The heart monitor.

Lorena had flat-lined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... oops? (^^;;)


	8. The Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#FlynnFriday imagine](https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1319596185682837506): Lucy finds Flynn in a bar a few weeks after what happened in the hospital. Exhausted and halfway drunk Flynn finally breaks down in her arms. She tries her best to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving some of you hanging with the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I hadn't felt like editing because *gestures at everything* and *gestures at head*. No evil cliffie this time. ^_^ (Daiji/UnunpredictableMe)

"Has anybody seen or heard from my husband?"

Amy and Wyatt looked up at Lucy's question when she emerged from the nursery where she had put the twins down for a nap.

"Well, he did say he was going to stay a bit in the office to finish up some paperwork," Wyatt piped up.

"And not text me?"

Wyatt shrugged. "There was a lot of paperwork he was reviewing, so he asked me to go on home."

Lucy wanted to argue further, but saw no point to worry the others for something that could be nothing.

She couldn't seem to settle, however. Garcia was always forthcoming with his whereabouts, even when his routine has been narrowed down between home and rebuilding his security business with Wyatt. And while he might occasionally forget to promptly message her and Lorena right away, Garcia always made it a point to be in touch with his spouses no matter what.

It could be nerves, Lucy said to herself. It's been a fraught few weeks in this household, and she had yet to see her husband really unravel from the fallout.

If only Lorena were here…

"Are you two okay to watch the kids?" Lucy asked them as she fished her keys out of her purse.

"He's never okay," Amy pointed to Wyatt. The man just threw his hands up as if questioning why he continued to torture himself like this. Amy just winked at him. Lucy sighed, she was just too tired to appreciate the attempt to lift the levity of the room. It had been a very long couple of weeks, with lots of changes and challenges. She hated feeling helpless, feeling out of control.

"Text me if you need me," Lucy told her sister. "There is milk in the fridge."

The younger woman nodded, offering her silent support.

Lucy left, heading for her husband's office. It was on the third floor of an office building, Lucy having a card key. Flynn didn't like the idea that she couldn't get to him quickly if anything were to happen.

At least, that's how it was, before...

She let herself into the office, but her husband wasn't there.

"Oh, hi, Richie," she greeted the man.

Richie beamed when he looked at her. He was currently pouring over the company's handbook. "Well, hey there, Professor Preston. What brings you here?"

Lucy smirked at the ever cheerful younger man. When Flynn and Wyatt had decided to open an office for their security company here in Canada, everyone had collectively agreed that they should hire Richie. The blonde hadn't wanted the job at first, not with his crazy schedule revolving around four jobs and his kids. But Flynn and Wyatt had quickly convinced him with his starting wage.

Richie now only worked the one job as a receptionist, but he was in training to be a more active associate.

Lucy leaned over the receptionist desk and peered at the book he was reading. "Working hard tonight?"

He shrugged, "Wasting time, really. Rhea and the kids went to the movies so I'm just waiting for them to swing this way."

Lucy smiled at the mention of his family. They were a great bunch. "Speaking of family, where's the boss?"

Richie looked confused for a moment. "Wyatt left like three hours ago."

Lucy held back her eye roll, "Not that one. The other one."

Now he looked even more confused. "Superman?"

Lucy gave a chuckle at the nickname he had for Flynn, "Yes, Richie. My husband."

"He's not home?"

Lucy gave a slightly confused one back. Had she and Flynn driven past each other on the road? "Did he just leave?"

Now Richie looked like he was caught in the middle of something. What, he didn't know, but Lucy had always been kind to him and his family, so he opted not to try to lie for Superman. "Ah, he left right after Wyatt."

Something nagged at the back of Lucy's brain. "Three hours ago?"

Richie simply nodded.

There had been no wrecks on the road, and she would have noticed if he had pulled off to the side for a flat tire or some such. Though, she supposed he could have taken a different route if he wanted to swing by somewhere first...

"What was his mood like?" she asked Richie. He fidgeted with the pages in his hands. "Well, you know, he's been, grumpier, since, well..." He tried to be diplomatic and failed miserably. With a sigh, he just said it, "He was downright broody, but, you know, not enough that I was actually worried about him getting home."

Lucy nodded. Flynn had been darker and more broody lately, there was no denying it. She could still feel the vise-like bands of Flynn's arms around her when Lorena flatlined, both of them helpless to do anything.

"Where is the closest seedy bar?" she asked him.

"Ma'am, this is Canada."

She tilted her head and gave him her best teacher's look.

"I'll write it down for you," Richie quickly said, grabbing a post-it. He handed it over saying, "Even Superman has Kryptonite."

"I know," she replied sadly, taking the note. "Thank you."

Richie took a breath and held it for a moment, thinking. "I'll go with you. In case you need help."

Lucy gave him a grateful smile. "I appreciate it, but I can handle Garcia. Even when he's drunk."

"I've no doubt. But he's a large man and if he's been at the bar for the past few hours, I wouldn't recommend you try and carry him." Richie stood and grabbed his things. Just as he walked around his desk, his cell rang. It was Rhea.

"Richie. Go home. I can take care of my husband."

"But-"

"Richie, please. He might lash out at you. He can be a viper when he's upset. Worst when he's hurting. Let me take care of him and I'll text you when we're home."

Richie let out a breath and his shoulders slumped. "I suppose I'd be hurting too if...you know. I can't… I DON'T want to imagine his pain. Or yours." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I won't get any sleep until you text me, you know that, right?" His sad blue eyes pierced her heart. He may not know their pain, but he definitely has witnessed them crumble in the last couple of weeks.

"I know. I'll walk you out."

Richie put his arm around her shoulders and tried to shake off the melancholy that had fallen over them. "I know Wyatt and Amy are leaving in a week, so if you need help, you know I'm always available to babysit. Especially with all the free time I have now. Until I get certified, of course."

"Thanks, Richie."

It wasn't that far of a drive to the address he gave her. Sure enough, she saw Flynn's SUV sitting in the parking lot. She didn't know if she should be happy or disappointed that she had judged the situation so easily.

She managed to park beside him, so she took a look inside. The visor was tipped down, which wasn't significant on its own, but the photo was missing. It was a basic Polaroid, taken not too long after they all got together. Flynn standing tall in the middle, her and Lorena flanking him, Iris mugging for the camera in front. They had taken a family photo with the twins once they came, but he hadn't replaced it yet. Perhaps he had been waiting for their youngest child to be born, so the whole family would be there.

Lucy sighed. If he had taken the photo into the bar with him and was drinking heavily over it, then maybe she should have taken up Richie's offer of backup.

With a deep breath, and the resolve of a Preston sister, she headed into the bar.

Walking through the doors, the sounds and smells of any run of the mill bar hit her. There was a hockey game playing on the plasma TV in one corner and a few men gathered around it. Speakers played a soft melody that was mostly drowned out by the men watching the game.

Flynn sat at the far end of the bar. His head in one hand and in the other he held a glass and a cigarette. A small collection of shot glasses were flipped over and stacked before him. Lucy could see the photo leaning against the stacked glasses.

He was staring at it and sipping on his drink. He then took a long drag from the cigarette, and Lucy huffed out a breath as she watched him. In the entire time she had known him she had only ever seen him smoke once before.

It was just before they went back to save Amy. He had been splitting his time between reconnecting with Lorena and trying to figure out where his relationship to Lucy, herself, fit in. He was making nonstop trips between their houses and working on a plan to save Amy, that he had failed to take care of himself and started smoking to relieve his stress.

But luckily for them, it was in that time when she and Lorena had come together to take care of the man they loved and had slowly fallen for each other in the process. Lucy missed the simplicity of it all.

One of the men banging his hand on the bar brought her out from her trip down memory lane and she slowly made her way to her husband.

He hadn't looked up, but from the far off look he had and the amount of glasses stacked before him, she doubted he noticed her at all.

She took the seat next to him, "Come here often?"

He closed his eyes. He was caught. "I should have called."

"Yes," she said evenly, then reached for the pack of cigarettes. "Lorena absolutely hated when you smoked."

Lucy didn't like it either, but it nearly kept Lorena from agreeing to go on that first date, and the second and third. Stopping was the one thing she had asked of him. And so he did. Until his family was murdered and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not until Lucy found him, in much the state she found him in now.

With his renewed faith in believing he could save his girls, he stopped. Only to pick back up again, his self-destructive behavior a symptom of other issues. Of knowing what he had done. Of not believing either woman could love him, let alone both.

He took a long drag of the cigarette that was just about finished anyway, then he tossed it into the empty glass with the other remnants of others. "Yeah, well," he said hoarsely, "Lorena isn't here to chew me out, is she?"

Flynn took a large gulp of his drink before focusing on Lucy. Her eyes were watery and normally he'd do whatever he needed to make her smile, but in this exact moment, he didn't want to.

"If Lorena was here, you wouldn't be avoiding going home. You'd be there. With us. With our family." Lucy's words were soft and controlled. She was trying not to cry.

She hadn't cried, she realized, in the last couple of weeks. She had to be strong for the family. Flynn was cracking under the stress and someone had to be the strong one. The twins and Iris needed them.

Flynn signaled for another drink and the bartender gave him a skeptical look. "I think it's time I cut you off."

Flynn growled at him, "My wi...wife can drive me home." He jerked his head towards Lucy and the bartender raised a brow at her.

"Last one. I'll pay his tab." She waved her hand with a sigh.

The bartender chuckled. "Sweetheart, your man here dropped a wad of cash on the bar when he walked in. His tab is paid for… I've been keeping track and if this is the last one then you'll be getting about 100 bucks back."

Lucy glared at Flynn as she spoke to the bartender. "Thank you."

"Anytime, beautiful. Holler if you need me." He winked at her as he set another glass of whiskey in front of Flynn.

Lucy watched him walk away, slightly annoyed at his attempts to flirt with her. "I know you have a history with sleeping with married men, but don't you think he's a little young for you?" Flynn's words had her snapping her head back in his direction.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Lucy took a deep breath. He was drunk and angry. She put her hand on his forearm, stopping him from taking another drink. "You're done. Let's go."

Flynn glared at her and tried to shake her off, but she held on. "Lucy. Let go."

"Garcia, do you know what you just said to me? You sound like Wyatt did after we slept together."

Flynn's eyes watered slightly as he caught sight of his photo and heard the hurt in Lucy's voice. He hadn't meant it. But in his drunken state, he wasn't going to tell her that. "Why are you here, Lucy? The girls need you."

"You need me more."

Flynn slowly shook his head and took the small photo in his hand. "I need Lorena and our son..."

Lucy wished she knew exactly what she had said to him, all those years ago, in São Paulo. What words had she used to drag him out of his depression spiral?

Flynn had given her the gist of it, a few exact phrases, but she had never really pushed for an exact transcript. It had been a painful moment for him, even if it brought him back from the brink. Alcohol burns when you pour it on the wound.

And if she was honest... she never really thought she'd need to know. They stopped Rittenhouse. They saved Amy. They saved Iris. They saved Lorena

"It's not your fault that they died," Lucy told him for what seemed like the millionth time. "And don't give me any crap about them dying because they were in proximity to you or whatever term you want to use."

His fingers tightened around the glass, his knuckles going white. For a moment she was afraid it would crack and she'd had that to deal with too.

"I hurt everyone I love," he whispered, staring at the photo.

Lucy took the photo from his hands and looked at it. She had a copy on her desk in the study. "You haven't hurt any of us."

"I took Amy from you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You didn't know she would be erased. And then you helped bring her back."

"Iris and Lorena died because of me."

"Again, you didn't know. You were doing your job. Then we brought them back."

Flynn looked over at her, tears in his eyes. He knew going down this rabbit hole of an argument was going to end with Lucy countering all of his arguments.

"Why does God hate me? What have I ever done to deserve all the heartache he's cursed me with? What has Lorena done?"

Lucy didn't know how to answer that. This was Lorena's domain. But their wife wasn't here. But she was going to try her best. For Flynn.

"If Lorena was here she'd tell you that God doesn't give you anything you can't handle."

Flynn scoffed and gave her a look. "I can't handle this." He took a look around the bar, indicating that he knew he wasn't handling their situation at all. "You're a lot stronger than me. You're handling this better than me."

Now it was Lucy's turn to scoff, "You think I'm handling this? I'm not. Jesus, Garcia. We watched our wife flat-line. And then our son..." The tears she was holding back finally fell. "You don't think I want to crawl into a bottle until I black out? I have spent the last few weeks trying to keep this family together. Not because I'm handling things. Because the girls need us. Do you know how hard it is taking care of our girls all alone? Wyatt and Amy are doing their best, but they're not you and Lorena."

Flynn felt his tears falling down his face as he listened to his wife. Her tears had sobered him some, and he tried to swallow, but a lump was stuck there and he let out a sob as he gathered Lucy in his arms. His head was buried in her neck.

"She died." Was all he said before he broke down entirely. He could feel Lucy shaking from her sobs against him.

A throat cleared, and realization penetrated Garcia's dulled senses, reminding him that they weren't at home, but couldn't muster the will to care. Lucy gasped and stiffened in his arms. He ventured looking up, and met the concerned eyes of the bartender.

"Should I call a cab for you two?" the bartender asked, his tone gentle.

"N-no need," Lucy replied, hastily swiping at her wet cheeks. "I drove here. Thank you, though. We're sorry for making a scene." Her smile at the man was wobbly.

The bartender returned it with equal uncertainty. "Need help with the big guy?" he gestured at Garcia.

She looked up at her husband, who looked unsteady.

He was shaking his head. "It's fine..."

"Clearly, it's not," she contradicted him gently, but firmly. She turned to the bartender. "I'd appreciate it."

"L'cy..."

"Let them help you to the car."

He quietly glared her, not moving.

"Please? I can't carry you alone." Her eyes were big and still glistening with tears.

Her plea pierced Garcia's heart. He felt like she wasn't just talking about helping him out of the bar.

He growled low in his throat, but acquiesced with a grimace.

The bartender signaled for someone at the entrance, and a burly man a few inches shorter than Garcia came up to them.

"The lady needs help with her guy to their car," the bartender instructed.

"Sure, Kyle," the man acknowledged, then turned to Garcia. "Sir?"

He didn't touch him, didn't make himself seem threatening. He just stood there and waited for a cue from Garcia.

At least, the man was being polite about it, Garcia would give him that. With a rumbling sigh, he gave a nod.

The man took half a step closer, still not touching him and Garcia figured he wouldn't unless he had to. Which was nice, Garcia thought as he stood up and his world suddenly tilted.

A hand wrapped around his bicep & another went around his torso. "Whoa there, big guy." The shorter man said. "Maybe lean on me a bit? You're kinda wasted."

Lucy watched the man smirk and shake his head as he helped Flynn walk forward. The bartender handed her a crumpled 100 dollar bill and saluted her in a 'good luck' gesture.

She followed behind the two men outside.

"Front or back?" the bouncer asked when they got to her car.

"Front is fine," Lucy said. The seat had already been pushed back since the last time they rode together. Which, now that she thought about it, was on their way back from the hospital.

Flynn was sound enough to get into the car under his own volition, though it was more like falling than sitting.

"Good luck, miss," the guy said as he closed the door. Lucy handed him the crumpled bill. He raised a brow but ultimately didn't question it.

Lucy walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Her phone buzzed an alarm and she quickly silenced it.

"I have to go pick up Iris soon," she said as she tucked the phone away.

"Take me back to the office," he mumbled, eyes closed as he leaned back on the seat. "I don't want her to see me like this."

Lucy frowned, "When was the last time you ate?"

He had to think hard about that. "Richie shoved a protein bar in my face at lunchtime... I think I finished it?"

"Right, let's sober you up," Lucy said, turning on the engine.

"I really screwed up this time," he spoke quietly.

Lucy gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "No, no you didn't."

He softly caught her hand and held it to his chest. Eyes closed, breathing steady, was a thousand thoughts racing through his head, or just one.

His grip loosened and she retrieved her hand. "Let's get some food."

Lucy stopped at a close drive-thru, ordering some greasy burgers, fries, and bottled water.

"Drink," she ordered as she uncapped one and shoved it into his face.

He had downed it by the time Lucy stopped again. He peered through the windshield and blinked a few times. "This isn't the office."

"I told you I had to pick up Iris." She said as she shoved another water bottle in his hand.

"I can't walk in there… She's gonna yell." He sighed, a small pout appeared on his face.

Lucy reached out and rubbed his back. "You are NOT walking in there like this. Drink." She lifted his hand that held the bottle to his face. "Eat your food. Drink all the water. Do NOT get out of the car."

Flynn suddenly felt like a scolded child, but he knew it'd be worse if he was to walk inside to get Iris. "Yes, Professor."

Lucy's lips twitched and she left a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to tell her you're drunk. I don't want her to worry why I look so..." She trailed off as she gestured to her clothes.

Flynn could still see where he laid his head and cried on her shoulder. He just nodded and munched on his fries.

Lucy left him in the car.

Flynn finished off the fries and ate on the burger. He wasn't completely sober, but he wasn't completely drunk anymore.

He pulled the picture from his pocket, staring at his girls. He didn't deserve a single one of them, let alone all of them. And the universe seemed fit to remind him of this at every moment.

Movement caught his eye, then Iris opened the back door and slid in behind the driver's seat. Flynn willed himself to somehow not look as much of a mess as he must have. At least it was dark, even with the dim overhead lights.

"Mom's not happy," Iris told him.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

Iris moved to lean between the two seats. She wrapped her arms around him as best she awkwardly could. "Everything is going to be okay."

He felt comforted. "Shouldn't I be the one telling you that everything is going to be okay, that we'll get through this?"

"Yes, you should," she mumbled against him. "Cause it's the truth."

"Yeah... yeah, it is." He kissed the top of her head and rested his against her. They held each other in the few minutes it took for Lucy to get back to the car.

Lucy looked between them and she managed a small smile. Flynn needed the reminder that he wasn't alone in all this.

"Iris, honey," she said. "Seatbelt."

The girl gave her father a squeeze and then sat back to buckle in.

"Alright." Lucy turned on the car. "Let's go home."

The ride home was mostly silent. Iris had explained her day to her parents as she ate the burger and fries Lucy had gotten. Then she fell silent when she noticed her dad place their family picture in the visor. When they finally arrived, they all sat in the car.

" _ Tata _ ?"

Flynn was leaning back with his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard Iris. "Yeah?"

Iris was quiet for a moment, not knowing how to explain what was on her mind. " [ _ Volim te, tata. _ ](%20) "

Flynn felt a lump in his throat and turned around to look at his daughter. He tried to smile, but it came out wobbly. "I love you too, [_dragi_](%20)."

Iris unbuckled herself and dropped kisses on both of her parents cheeks before getting out of the car and walking into the house.

Flynn silently let tears fall as soon as Iris was gone. Noticing this, Lucy grabbed his hand in support. "Iris is an angel." Lucy stated with a smile.

"Yes. But I've always thought so." Flynn agreed with a sniffle.

"Maybe God puts you through these hardships because he knows he's going to send you angels in the form of your children."

"Is that what you think?” he asked, voice like a small child.

"I think it's something Lorena would have said. So yes. It's what I think."

Flynn gently took her face and tried to plant a very soft kiss on her lips, but it came out a little sloppy. "I'm going to have a huge hangover in the morning."

"Yes. Yes you are."

Lucy brushed her hand down his cheek. "You okay to walk yourself upstairs or should I grab Wyatt?"

"I will never be so drunk as to need Wyatt's help," he replied dryly.

Lucy chuckled lightly. "Alright, come on. Let's get you to bed."

They climbed out of the car, Lucy stopping to grab all the trash from their takeout.

Flynn found himself standing in the doorway of the garage, looking into the kitchen to see Wyatt sitting at the table, his boy Milo bouncing on his knee.

Lucy walked past him, distracting Flynn from the very thoughts that led him to the bar in the first place. She saw her sister rummaging through the fridge. "Thank you for watching the twins."

"Anytime." Amy smiled, then glanced in his direction before asking. "You want us to watch Iris?"

"Yes, please," Lucy said thankfully. "I think we'll turn in early."

Amy nodded, and that was all that needed to be said. Lucy tugged Flynn along, up the stairs to the bedrooms. They found themselves stopping at the nursery first. The twins were asleep, though there was no telling how long that would last.

Flynn stared down at Alice, who looked so peaceful and... angelic, just as Lucy said. Lucy was soothing Maria who had gotten a little fussy but hadn't quite woken up.

On the other side of the room was the third crib, all ready for Mikael.

"Come on," Lucy led him away, his body seemingly getting heavier the closer he got to his bed... their bed.

"You change," she told him. "I'll get some water and aspirin for the morning."

Flynn managed most of his clothes, but Lucy did have to help him once she returned. Every limb had turned numb. But the minute he laid back he fell asleep. Waking up at some unknown time later, Lucy was snuggled up to him, arm wrapped around him as if she could protect him from his demons. He got angry at himself for doing that to her. But then he could hear Lorena chiding him... don't get angry, just do better.

Flynn promised he would do better tomorrow.

Even if tonight the bed was too big, too cold, with only the two of them in it.

He repositioned himself and pulled Lucy tighter to his side and fell asleep again. His dreams haunted him with past mistakes and of Rittenhouse.

He startled awake a couple of hours later. Someone was using a jackhammer on his skull and his mouth was beyond dry. He glanced at the window and realized it was still dark outside. A quick look at the alarm clock told him it was just after 5am. The sun should be up soon enough.

He and Lucy had disentangled in their sleep and she now lay facing the other direction. As gingerly as he could without disturbing her or his massive hangover, he climbed out of the bed.

He snagged the aspirin and water bottle that Lucy had left on the nightstand for him, taking it happily.

He then walked into their bathroom and flicked on the light. The blinding bulbs hurt, but he pushed the pain away and took a look at himself.

He looked like shit. He hadn't shaved in weeks and his scruff was really starting to grow in. A nice shower, he thought as he stripped slowly.

After showering and deciding against shaving until he could see straight, he walked down to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

On his way past the living room he noticed a shape on the couch. Walking over, he realized it was a grown man sleeping there. Confused, he leaned down and gently shook the body.

"Wyatt? Did you Amy have a fight?" He quietly asked.

"I'm not Wyatt." Said the lump in a very familiar voice.

"Richie?"

Richie's blonde head popped out from under the sheet that he was buried under. "Hey, Superman."

Even more confused now, Flynn walked over and flicked on the lights. "What are you doing here?"

Richie sat up, eyes a little red as he looked at his watch. "Lucy didn't call or text me last night and I got a little worried. No one was answering their phones so I drove here… two hours ago. Lucy was up changing the twins and she basically ordered me to sleep on the couch."

Flynn smiled at the younger man, grateful for his friendship. "Sorry for worrying you."

Richie just shrugged and scratched his head as he yawned. "You're safe. That's all that matters."

Flynn motioned for Richie to follow him into the kitchen. The younger man obeyed quietly.

"Do I need to send Rhea some flowers for dragging you away in the middle of the night?" Flynn started a fresh pot of coffee and pulled out two mugs.

"Between the job offer and what happened at the hospital, I think she's willing to forgive just about anything you do." Richie plopped down at the island.

Flynn hesitated for a moment. "She doesn't blame herself does she? For what happened, I mean?"

Richie looked up at Flynn, a serious look in his eye. "I think she feels like she could have prevented what happened."

Flynn's heart broke for the young doctor. "She can't blame herself for something that was out of her control. We certainly don't blame her."

Richie smirked up at Flynn, "What makes my wife such a great doctor and an even better person is that she is chock full of empathy. She feels what she feels and there is nothing anyone can do to help her stop feeling a certain way. You can drag Lorena and the baby from where they are and have THEM tell her it's not her fault, but she won't believe it."

Flynn turned to the coffee maker when it beeped and poured a mug for Richie before he made one for himself. "There's absolutely nothing I can do to convince her she's not to blame?"

"Is there any way I can convince you?" Richie countered as he sipped on his coffee. Lucy had told him what had happened last night… Okay, so he talked non-stop until she was so annoyed she told him, but that still counts.

Flynn took a gulp of coffee, not caring if it burned. When he got his voice back, he said, "We're here, because of me. Because of things I did. And this isn't the first time Lorena... got hurt, because she was my wife."

Richie didn't know about time travel, about the first time Lorena died. About how he stole a time machine, and for years wrecked history in order to find a way to save them.

But stealing a time machine wouldn't fix things this time. He ran everything he could possibly do, and short of not getting Lorena pregnant again, he couldn't change how the events played out. And if Lorena found out he had done this, sacrificed their son, she'd never speak to him again. Not that he actually entertained that idea for longer than the second it took to think it.

Richie sighed. "Seems to me, no matter what I say, you're gonna find a way to twist it back to putting all the blame on yourself."

Flynn opened his mouth to do exactly that, then shut it again so as not to give the man the satisfaction. Instead, he went to the fridge and started to rummage for food. "How do you like your eggs?"

"The answer to that question is: yes." Richie replied.

Flynn started cooking. It was still early, but he needed the weight on his stomach to help with his hangover. When he went back to the fridge for milk, he stopped and stared at the calendar on the door.

"Thinking of switching?" Richie asked.

"No," Flynn sighed. "I need to go, it'll be worse if I don't."

"It would be," Lucy said.

Flynn turned to see her standing in the entryway. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'll forgive you if you make French toast." She smiled softly, making her way to the coffee machine.

He nodded and continued his work. One by one, everyone woke up and made their way to the kitchen. Even the twins, Maria being fed while Amy played peek-a-boo with Alice.

The kitchen was lively, and full, but still felt a little empty.

Wyatt held Milo on his lap as he and Iris discussed some country song while Richie pretended not to notice Milo stealing the bacon off of his plate.

Flynn was watching them as he felt arms snake around his waist. He lifted his arm and Lucy moved around him to settle against his side. "How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"Like I took my first trip in the Lifeboat."

Lucy grimaced then patted his chest in sympathy. "I feel for you, but it's your own damn fault."

You wound me with your words, wife." Flynn gave a sigh as he glanced at his watch. It was time to go. "I hate this."

"I know. It'll all be over soon and then we can get on with our lives."

Flynn looked down at her, knowing she was right, but hating it all the same. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Come on, Richie. You can drive me to the pub so I can get my car."

The man edged his plate closer to Milo, then hopped up.

Flynn gave Iris a hug, bopped Alice and Maria's noses, before following Richie out to his car.

They rode in silence for most of the way. When they got close to the bar, Richie asked, "You going to be okay?"

"I'm not drunk anymore," Flynn assured him. "And I'm past the hungover stage."

"That's not what I asked, boss," Richie said dryly, adding that last word almost as an afterthought.

Flynn took a long time to answer, so much so they had pulled into the near empty bar parking lot. "I don't think I'll ever get over what happened," Flynn admitted to the man. "Then or now."

"Acknowledgement is a good first step."

"Yeah." Fynn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But I have my family, and my friends. They kick me in the ass when I need it the most."

"Any time, Superman." Richie grinned.

Flynn nodded at the man, then thanked him for the lift. Richie waited for Flynn to get into his SUV before he took off to get back to his own family.

Looking up, the picture was gone; he had left it in Lucy's car. It made him a little sad not to see it, but it needed replacing anyway.

Steeling himself, he checked his watch. He would make it there just in time. Then he'd have to explain himself.

Driving towards the closest drive-thru, he picked up a burger, fries, and a milkshake, knowing he'd need them. After taking another, much smaller dose of aspirin he made his way to his much anticipated appointment.

He stood outside of the building and glared at it. This was literally the last place he wanted to be, but he knew there was nowhere else to go. At least, for the time being. He slowly made his way inside, knowing everyone would be upset with him if he skipped this. Including himself.

He rode the elevator in silence and then he waved at the people at the receptionist area. They waved back, used to seeing him at this time of day.

He stood outside the door. He had a brief moment of wanting to run back home. Maybe he could reschedule. It was way too early for him to have this talk.

He took a deep breath and held the items out in front of him like a shield as he walked into the hospital room. The moment he stepped inside, he was greeted with an empty bed.

"Boy, are you stupid." A voice said from behind him, making him yelp.

He turned and he was met with a very pissed off Lorena. "I come bearing contraband." He held up the bag with the food. "And a strawberry milkshake." He then held up the shake.

Lorena took both items, a spark of gratitude in her eyes, before she huffed and shuffled her way back into the bed. "You're still in trouble for last night."

"Yes, dear."

They needed to talk, but there was something he had to do first, that Lorena wouldn't keep him from. Flynn walked over to the incubator on the other side of the small room. His son was sleeping, tubes and wires snaking around him.

"How's he doing?" Flynn asked, eyes not leaving Mikael, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

"Growing bigger and stronger every day," Lorena answered softly. "It won't be too much longer and we'll both get to go home."

"And you?" He finally turned to look at her. She looked less tired than the last time he saw her. They had been taking turns keeping her company in the hospital as she recovered.

"I'm doing good," she said lightly, "for someone who has died... twice."

Flynn went to speak, not really sure what he could say other than he was sorry over and over again, but Lorena cut him off with a look.

"Garcia, I joke about it because I can." Now her voice was firm. "Because I'm still here, and that's what we need to focus on. Not a bevy of what if's. Not a blame game."

"I... I keep hurting you," he barely managed.

"No, you don't." She sounded angry. "You might piss me off from time to time, but you haven't hurt me. I wish I could get that through your thick dumb head." Lorena sighed, getting comfortable on the bed.

All the voices in Flynn's head told him he kept failing everyone he loved. He wanted to tell them they were wrong, but it was just so hard. "I... I think I should go back to the therapist."

"You should," she said and held out her arms, "now come over here and cuddle with me."

Flynn couldn't help a slight chuckle as he made his way over. He sat up in the bed and let Lorena nearly drape herself across him. He kissed the top of her head and held her for as long as she needed him to.

Two hours later found him in the same position. Arms wrapped tightly around Lorena, head buried in her neck, legs tangled together. Sleeping.

This is how Lucy found them. She smiled as she watched them for a few moments. Walking over to the incubator, she pressed a kiss to her hand and then placed it directly above Mikael's head.

"Hello, my sweet prince." Lucy whispered as he looked down at the sleeping infant. "I've brought you an elephant." The stuffed elephant was a run of the mill baby toy and they had plenty to choose from because of Alice and Maria, but Lucy wanted one that was brand new and all for the new addition to their family.

"Spoiling him already?"

Lucy turned around and smiled at Lorena. She left the elephant on top of the incubator and walked over to Lorena's side. Leaning down, Lorena took her face and gave her a deep kiss.

"And a hello to you." Lucy chuckled when she was finally released. She glanced at a still sleeping Flynn. "What's the verdict?"

"He wants to start seeing his therapist again."

"Oh, good. Then he won't be too mad that I've already made him an appointment."

Lorena leaned her head against her husband's and smiled up at her wife. "What would he do without us?"

"Steal a time machine and burn down history." Lucy retorted with a smirk.

"That was one time." Came Flynn's gravelly voice. His eyes were still closed, but he reached out for Lucy.

Lucy laughed as she let herself get pulled into the cuddle.

They only got a few minutes together before Rhea walked in. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head at them. "You three are incorrigible."

"Nothing happened," they all said, showing their hands.

"Uh-huh."

Rhea walked over to the incubator to check on Mikael. She picked up the elephant and smiled at it. When she was done, she put it back, patting its little head.

Flynn, Lucy, and Lorena hadn't moved.

The woman shook her head again, then left with a smile on her face.

Flynn gave his wives an apologetic smile as he hopped out of the bed and rushed after the young doctor. He stopped her just as she was walking past the receptionist area by calling her name.

"Everything alright, Garcia?"

"Yes. Kinda. Not really. Richie told me you blame yourself for what happened."

Rhea slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, he said he talked to you about that. My husband can't really keep a secret to save his life." She chuckled.

Flynn smirked, "I'm aware. I guess I just wanted to let you know that we don't blame you. You crazy Canadians are family now. We could never blame you for that."

Rhea's eyes had gotten suspiciously watery and her responding smile was a little wobbly. "I don't know what I would have done had anything happened to them. You guys have become our family, too."

Flynn put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "You and I have a particular talent for blaming ourselves for things out of our control."

"A trait I hope none of our children get. It's exhausting having the weight of the world on my shoulders." Rhea smiled up at the extremely tall man.

"Then it's a good thing we have spouses that gladly take the weight when it becomes too heavy."

"How'd we get so lucky?" Rhea patted the hand on her shoulder before pointing behind him, "You should get back to your wives and son. I need to finish my rounds. Doctors orders."

"Yes, Doctor."

Flynn headed back into the room. Lucy and Lorena were laying in bed, foreheads touching, talking. He still doesn't understand how he managed to have two wonderful women in his life, but decided it was best not to question it.

He headed back over to Mikael, smiling down at his son. The little boy had the whole world ahead of him, all his children did, and Flynn would do his best to make it a warm and inviting place.

"Knock knock," he heard Amy say. He turned his head to see the woman walk into the room, Alice in hand. Iris was beside her, holding her other sister. Wyatt trailed in behind with Milo who got away from him, running up to the incubator with the curiosity of a toddler. Flynn snatched him up before he could cause any damage, but let him look down into it, at Mikael.

"Baby?" Milo asked.

"Yes." Flynn smiled. "That's our baby."

"Why is he in the box?" Milo was very inquisitive.

"He got here a little early," he explained. "So this is where he gets to stay until he's ready to come home."

Milo nodded his head as if he understood something profound, for a toddler at least.

"Sorry about that," Wyatt came up and took Milo out of his hands.

"It's okay, he's just curious."

Wyatt's smile was full of pure love and adoration for his son. "Which is great! But I don't want him touching something he's not supposed to."

Flynn nodded in understanding and shifted his gaze back to his own son. The miracle baby. "Do you ever feel so full of love for him that it almost hurts to look at him?"

Wyatt didn't even have to hesitate, "All the time. He's the best thing Jessica and I have ever done." Milo had laid his head on his fathers shoulder and was playing with the buttons on his shirt. "He saved my life."

Flynn looked back at the soldier and his son. He wasn't sure if Wyatt had meant for him to hear that or not, so be kept quiet. He then turned his gaze to the rest of the family.

Lorena had Alice on her chest and was contorting her face to make her laugh.

Lucy sat with Maria on her lap. Her locket in the baby's hands.

Amy and Iris both sat on the end of the bed. An arm around each other's waist as they talked with Lucy.

He could practically feel the love radiating off of everyone and he took a deep breath to try and dislodge the lump that he suddenly felt in his throat.

This is home.

He blinked.  _ 'This is it, isn't it? The endgame.' _

He always had this nebulous image of what the end would look like for him, for Lucy, for Lorena and Iris. And to think he'd been fighting against the fact that all his sacrifices have paid off. What an idiot he was for not seeing it.

And he'd be a bigger idiot if he let all this slip away from him. He needed to live in the here and now.

_ 'You can stop fighting now, Garcia,' _ he chided himself with a contented sigh.  _ 'You're already home.' _


End file.
